


The truth behind the lies

by Ilyasviel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU in chapter 5, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, EPILOGUE IW AU, Electric foreplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Heimdall is not amused xD, I made a joke with come XD, I'll give you all the sugar darling xD, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Promises promises XD, Romance, Sappy, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sparkling sex! XD, Teasing, The Smut is Here!, The sappy side is strong on this one, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor possessed by Lord Byron, Thor-Byron, Thorki is life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and get ready for the smut to come, and it will end with a sugar bomb xDDDD, and more fluff just in case you missed it xD, get ready for the fluff, silly jokes, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Thor and Loki had survived too much in the last ten years of their long lives: Loki's betrayal, the destruction of the Bifrost, Loki getting lost for years in the dark space, just to come back and try to take off Midgard's control... And that was just the beginning of it! They have suffered and fought together and against one another for too long. But now, at the end of all things, with the light of Ragnarok still shining behind the ship, neither of them seem to care too much about it anymore.The night begins as any other, with a bit of banter and a lot of memories flowing back at the sight of the other, but the Norns have decided to make this night special, giving them the chance to confess everything they have been keeping to themselves for centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again *facepalm* I promised myself to not jump into another fandom after the overwhelming drive that the Overwatch one is being for my poor heart ... but here I am, hearing Britney singing in my head 'Oops!' XD and you know what? I REGRET NOTHING XDDDDD
> 
> First of all, and knowing how stupid the fandom world can be about it, I'll be clear: THIS IS AN INCEST FIC. If you have a problem with that, good for you, but the tags are pretty clear as much as my intent. So please, if you didn't like it, close the tab, scroll down and keep searching for one to your liking ;) don't bring your shit to my door, thank you very much.
> 
> And about the fic, long story short, I just wanted to write some porn... AHA xD story of my life as a fic writer-wannabe hahaha the SHORT WORD is the one my muses seem to hate xD
> 
> I tend to write my characters sweets as honey, so be warned about it <3 you may hate them or fall even more in love with them like myself >_<
> 
> As always, a HUGE THANK YOU to my lovely [Ziane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane) who helped me with my awful grammar to give you the better possible version of this fic. I love you, darling! We are surviving pretty well on our cosy corner of Hell with Thorki as our new favourite sin XD I'm not a native speaker, so be nice with me and point me to any grammar error you can find, I'll correct it gladly <3
> 
> Hope you can enjoy my little tribute to Thorki and let me know what you think about it!

The humming sound of the ship is the only one breaking the silence of the night. Another long day walking around the ship and trying to cheer up his people. A week has passed since the hardest moment of Asgard’s history. Thor finds himself in his rooms, the ones that had belonged to the Grandmaster, leaning against the cold window while his mind travels adrift among the stars. Everything feels like an old tale, something they experienced many centuries ago, not barely a week ago, the pain of losing his father comes back. The image of his home burning into submission to the fate of Ragnarok, the fate they have brought to it willingly… Then the wound on his soul bleeds again, leaving him empty of the will to keep fighting anymore. But then the sound of a child crying on the corridors wakes him up, the voice of Heimdall trying to shush the anguish on his people, and furthermore, the steady presence of Loki by his side. Everything reminds him he has to do it: fight again against destiny. But for how long? How long his brother will stay with him, helping him to keep their people alive?

 

As if summoned by his dark mood, Loki appears at the door of the adjoining area, the rooms big enough for them to share like when they were younger. “Brother. I can hear you sulking from the helmsman room.”

 

The days spent together after the Ragnarok has made them come back to their soft banter, but Thor will always live with the fear of waking up one morning to find Loki has left him, again. He didn't fear his lies or his treachery, not even the many times he has tried to kill him in the past. Right here, right now, his only ever fear is to be apart again. But he has never been good with his words because Loki has always found a way to torn apart every way Thor has to show him his love and how much he cares for him. With a sigh, Thor steps aside from the window and moves closer to the bar, pouring himself a big glass of the strongest liquor he finds. After a long gulp, he lets himself fall on the couch, “Nothing to worry yourself about, brother. I was just thinking on the long way we endured to end like this, and the many dark forms our future can take.”

 

A chuckle accompanies Loki while he moves to serve himself a drink and sit beside Thor, “Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

 

“Too deep?”

 

Loki is barely masking the smile on his face, “Maybe. But if it is important enough to make your brain put your thoughts in words in that poetic way, I believe it is something I will put my worries on, dear brother.”

 

Thor finishes his drink before putting down the glass on a side table, head falling to the headrest before he closes his eye, “Your hold over my soul is strong enough as it is, Loki. I will not give more truths to the Lord of Lies, more weapons to use against me.”

 

Loki flinches at the words like he has been punched, but he cannot blame him. He has used every little secret he knew about him to hurt him, and Thor has come to him again and again with his open smile and warm eyes, only to be hurt again. “Let’s make a deal then. I carry with me something that will make us say the truth with no chance to lie. Will you share your pain with me if I exchange some of mine with you?”

 

“That’s not what I mean, Loki.”

 

“I know. But for once I’m in the mood to be sincere with you, and I know you will not believe my words any other way.” From below his clothes, Loki fishes a silver chain with a ring hanging from it, and Thor’s brow can’t move higher. One of his mother’s rings is swinging in front of his eyes. Loki sees the recognition written on his face and gives him a lopsided grin. “This ring was something mother created for her, to deal with my young and stupid self, who tried to win her with my silver tongue in more than one occasion. She enchanted it, and whoever is wearing it, cannot lie about the topic in question, no matter how hard and personal.”

 

A sad frown has take home on Thor’s face while thinking on their beloved mother, and he lets his finger touch the ring he has seen on her fingers so many times. “I will not force the truth from you. If there is something you want to tell me, you will. I fear sharing my thoughts with you only to see them returned to me in a hideous way.”

 

Loki sighs, letting the hand hanging the chain fall between them. “I deserve it, I know. But after all we survived together, do you still believe I will harm you in any way? Now that nothing stands between us?”

 

“I’ve been burned before, Loki. Even an old and tired dog like me can learn to avoid the hand of his owner.” Both gasp at the words, and is then when Thor sees the ring has slipped halfway his index finger, and he hurries to take it off with a blush covering his face.

 

“By the Norns, Thor! I’m sorry, I--” Loki closes his hand around the ring, clutching it to his heart while the words try to form in his mind, “Ok. I need more of this blue concoction before we can finish this conversation.” He stands and moves with quick steps to the side table, filling the glass almost to the brim with the same liquor he has chosen before, draining half before replenishing it, while the cogs on his brain keep turning around the words. Loki has never been Thor’s owner, in fact he has always found himself dragged to him like a moth to a flame, his darkest side searching the warm and bright light that his brother is. Returning to the couch, he sits on the farthest side facing Thor, with a leg bent under the other and his free arm, the one still clinging to the ring, resting on the back of the couch. “It is time I share something with you, something that only Mother and I knew about and that will help you understand my behaviour the past centuries.”

 

“You don’t--”

 

“But I want to, Thor. This is a secret I kept to myself for too long.” Loki takes a deep breath before beginning his tale. “Everything begun when I was around a hundred years old. Odd dreams came to me at nights, making me wake up speaking in a language I didn’t understand, freezing as if my body has been buried on ice. On those dreams, I walked and walked and walked, amidst the worst storm I ever seen, with snow and ice covering every surface around me. If I dare to look into my hands, I found them blue, with white nails and dirt everywhere. I can’t understand why I’m walking there alone, my tiny bare feet and hands leaving a trail in the snow. I cried for help, but nobody came, not a single soul, animal or humanoid answered my screams. And I always wake up crying from those dreams. One day Mother found me screaming on my bed, and I almost freeze her hands when she tried to wake me up.” Thor was looking at him with a deep frown. How has he never noticed it? They shared their rooms those days he was talking about, but he can’t remember it. “It was then, when I was still a child on the eyes of everyone, that Mother was forced to face the true and tell me about my past. About how my real parents cast me aside and left me on the steppe to die. How Odin found me in a temple after a battle, barely clinging to life and brought me here, and how he and Mother decided to kept me and raise me like his own son. That knowledge, that I wasn’t Loki Odinson, but Loki Laufeyson, broke me for real. Do you remember the first time Mother sent me away from Asgard to study? She sent me away to avoid my rage, to give me time to think about it and get used to the idea.”

 

Thor covers the hand hanging between them with his, the warm against the cold skin of Loki has always intrigued him. “If I had known, I might have helped you deal with it.”

 

“My dear brother, you are the last person I wanted to see those days. Because you were the real thing, the son born from them, the one who will inherit everything, who has the right to do it. I will always be the side dish on the table, the expendable one. No, those days I harvested hate for everyone alive, sometimes including Mother, even if she never deserved it. But after several months trying to focus in my studies, I always came back, to Frigga, to you, to my home. But then something always made the bile raise again. A praise from Father that was never directed at me, only for you. Even when I bested the Royal Sorcerers, he never praised me as he praised you. I got Mother and you, but his love was always veiled, distant. And by the Norns, it hurt too much for me at that age. So Mother kept sending me away to study every time my moods sulked into despair or hate.”

 

The words make Thor look back to their past, trying to remember the episodes that motivated Loki to leave, and sadly for him he found many of them.  The way his father made a big feast to celebrate his hunts, and none to celebrate the myriads of letters from sorcerer’s schools asking Loki to visit and learn or teach there. Every time Loki mastered a new enchantment, it was pushed aside for a single victory of Thor, even in the training grounds. “Why you or Mother said nothing to me?”

 

“Why? To make you miserable for the acts of the All-father? To put a distance between us I know I will not survive? If Mother couldn’t change how he treated me, you would not have make any difference, brother. And so we played the mouse and cat for years.”

 

Thor’s hand falls to the couch between them, his eye closed again with a sad frown plastered on his face. Seconds pass before he finds the words, “Perhaps knowing the real reason behind your sudden departures, I may be less heartbroken every time you disappeared without a single goodbye. You were the light of my life, Loki. The only one who loved me for who I was, not because of my title or a pity interest. And I was left in the dark far too long and far too frequently, and so my heart steeled with every vanishment, with every night of fear of you never coming back.” Loki feels the ice that has surrounded his heart for years crack and melt thanks to those words. But Thor hasn’t finished yet. “You wanted to know what has been troubling me: I fear the day I wake up to find you vanished again. It is absurd after so many centuries, but that fear keeps making my soul bleed. And now, when everything I cared for is lost to me, our parents, our home, my hammer, my golden mane…” This makes both chuckle, taking a bit of seriousness to the words, but not easing the sting they are causing on Loki. “Even now, with you sitting beside me, I can only fear the day you will be gone again and I know, from the bottom of my heart, that this time it will tear my soul apart.”

 

Loki pushes his leg playfully, catching his attention until Thor raises his head from the backseat and looks at him with his piercing blue gaze. “You are a King, not a drama queen, brother. And you are being extremely overdramatic. I’m here, as I told you I would be. And I plan to stay, for as long as you need me.” The ‘want me’ isn’t said but Thor understood it, anyway. “Here, let’s see if I can convince you.” He kneels on the couch, sitting on his halves before showing Thor the ring before sliding it on his pinkie. “I will not leave your side until the Valkyries come for me, and even then, I will be waiting patiently at the doors of Valhalla until you arrive.”

 

A strong hand surrounds Loki’s one, startling him, and the blue eye looking at him is full of hope, “Promise me, Loki. Promise me you will be my side until the end, until our last breath.”

 

“I promise. By your side where I belong.”

 

The way Thor pulls him into a hug makes Loki give an undignified squeal, but Thor’s thundering laugh is masking it, and soon he joins him, plastered against his chest and letting the warmth of his brother melt his heart a bit more. “By the Nine Realms, Loki. I missed you.”

 

“I was dead without you beside me.” The words are out before he can stop them, the ring on his finger making him confess aloud what he has been keeping under chains for centuries, but now that the doors are open, the flow seems to be unstoppable. And instead of resisting it, Loki goes with it, to see where it leads him. Hiding his face on Thor’s neck, he keeps talking, his heart spilling everything he has been storing for far too long. “To be honest with you, all those years I’ve been travelling, I wasn’t running away just from my jealousy and our Father’s disdain. I ran away from you too, because being close to you pained me and filled me with joyfulness on the same measure, and I didn’t know how to deal with those feelings.”

 

The arms around him just tighten at the words, clutching him hard enough to hurt a lesser man. “Why, brother? Why did you feel that way around me?”

 

“This is a long story, one that may change the way you look at me, and I don’t want to lose what we just regained. I know I can sustain my soul with your brotherly love more than enough. It is more than I thought I will ever have again.”

 

“Loki…” Thor frees him enough to push him until he can look at his face, a sweet smile softening his sad frown. “Give me your hand.” Loki obeys without a second thought, the deepness of the blue orb looking at him, so focused and centred on him, is making his mind go dizzy. When Loki raises the hand, Thor pulls off the ring with care, letting it on the couch beside him and picking the hand again, pushing it against his steady heart, “If I had never stopped loving you, even when you played with me, tricked me, stabbed me, repeatedly if I may add, I believe nothing you say now will change it.”

 

The love Loki can read on that pure blue eye is undoing him, and he lowers his head, hand still resting on his brother’s chest, “I’m sure it will do, but the time for you to know the truth has arrived. Frigga forgives me…” Thor’s closeness is making the words hard to spill, and he has decided to let them go at last, even without the ring forcing them out of him. With great effort and knowing it will be the last time he will be this close to him, Loki stands from his position and plants a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead before moving to stand near the windows. “Get comfortable. It is, indeed, a long story.” The reflection on the window shows him that Thor has reclined on the couch, elbow resting on the armrest and his legs stretched in front of him.

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

A deep breath follows another, nerves making butterflies fly on his chest like ever before, but he has promised himself to be honest with Thor at last, and he will do it. “Do you remember when I was sent to Vanaheim for almost a century?”

 

“I remember. It was around the time Father created the Warrior Three to keep me company and try to cheer me up.” That surprises Loki enough to look at his brother over his shoulder, finding him shrugging, “I already told you. I missed you too much, and after decades it affected my mood enough even Father noticed it.”

 

Loki sighs, returning to look intently into the vast darkness of the space in front of him, “Well, sorry about that. As I was saying, everything began when I came back from that trip. I left the realm as a child with a thirst for knowledge and a need for distance from my problems and returned as a grown man with more power than I ever imagined inside of me. But I didn’t expect you to have grown so much, so different from me…” He takes another long and deep breath and turns to face his brother, sitting on the windowsill. “Promise me you will let me finish my story before you say a word about it.”

 

When Thor opens his mouth to speak, Loki just lowers his head and mutters a soft ‘please’. Thor can’t say no to that plead, even if the intrigue is killing him, “I promise.”

 

Another deep breath, “Thanks.” Loki finds it harder with every passing second, and with a last prayer to the Gods, he continues his story. “In those days, I already knew you and I weren’t brothers. The knowledge wasn’t important until then, when I saw you for the first time in a century, all covered in shiny armour, with your golden hair flowing on the wind while your thunderous laugh filled the training area. You were fighting with a full squad of Asgard elite guards, and you were making them bite the dust effortlessly with a big grin on your face. I had never seen something more beautiful in my life, and for a single moment, I forgot how to breathe. Looking at you, my heart grew on my chest until it hurt, and then you saw me, and the way you looked at me, with your eyes full of love, tossing aside your weapons to run at me and give me one of your bear hugs… I knew it then, that I had fallen in love with you. I tried to convince myself that it was just my longing to be reunited with my brother, my best friend, but every time I saw you those days, my heart skipped a beat, my usually cold skin heated with a blush, and my heart drummed on my chest like the forges on Nidavellir. Merely a week later I left again, in the middle of the night, without saying goodbye not even to our mother. The need to calm down, put some sense into my stupid brain grew in me, and I decided doing it hiding on the mountains, in the old ruins near the edge of Asgard, where no one will find me. And there I slept, under the strongest meditative state I could achieve, sitting surrounded only by my feelings and memories, trying to see the wrongness of what my heart was screaming at me.”

 

Thor has sit onwards, leaning on his knees while he plays with the chain in his hands, gaze focused on his brother while he opens his heart in a way he hasn’t seen since their younger days. Loki risks a glance to him, searching on his face something that says how repulsed he must be but Thor has perfected the straight face thanks to his father, and he sighs and lowers his face again, letting his fingers play with the hem of this tunic. “On those memories, I saw my brother, because it is what you are to me. My brother, not by blood but by choice. I saw my happiest moments beside you: our nights under the stars while I tried to teach you the name of the constellations, or the mornings when you helped me to learn how to throw daggers and fight a hand to hand combat. The way you celebrated my little victories over my seidr, how you laughed secretly with my little pranks even when Mother or Father were chastising me. And I can only find love there. Pure on your side, undivided and unmovable, and mine… mine was twisted with feelings I wasn’t supposed to have. Because together with those brotherly memories, I saw a pattern, a longing that has grown on me for years, for the little touches, the hugs, the sweet kisses. About how I slept better with you by my side, how I enjoyed a tad too much the way you leaned your forehead on mine every time I came to say goodbye again. How I craved the way you captured my neck to lock our gazes while you wanted to tell me something important...” Loki lets his head tilts forward until it hits the window, the coldness of it helping him to calm his stuttering discourse, “I tried, Thor. During those days, I tried to use my magic on myself, trying to erase or change those memories, to clean that pure love and return it to what it must be, but to no avail. I ended lying on the cold and dusty floor of the ruins, with green fire burning around me from where my body has rejected my seidr. And then I cried, cried as never before, until hiccups took control and I could barely breathe. The feeling of having destroyed the only good thing I had in my life weighing heavily on my shoulders. How was I supposed to face you and be your little brother when the only thing my body wanted was to twist around you like the snake I am and never let go?”

 

Silence falls between them, and Loki keeps waiting for the axe to fall, but he has made up his mind, and will finish his tale before it happens. With great effort, thanks to the wobbly legs he was sporting with the nerves controlling his body, he begins to pace in front of the window. “I came back to the castle a week later, dusty and half death inside, and hid myself in my rooms for several days, until Mother forced herself inside to ask me what was bothering me. I didn’t find the courage to tell her, and just shaked my head and buried my face on the pillow, hiding my pain from her knowing eyes. She let me be for a while, but after a month of seclusion, she showed up again, with that little ring. She slipped it in my finger without me noticing it, and asked me the question again, and I just confessed it to her, aloud and clear ‘I’m in love with my brother’. The shame dripped from every word as I said them aloud. Never in my life have I felt that way, never heard my heart break so loud after that day. She took off the ring before hugging me, asking me to forgive her for forcing the truth out of me, and saying we would find a way to make it right, there must be something she could do. I told her about my failed attempt, and every word I said make the shadow over her head grow, until the sad frown on her sweet face was too much for me and I gave her my back, asking her to leave me alone with my shame. She did, with the promise to come back.”

 

His feet stop at last near the wall where he leans his back and crosses his arms, trying to look at ease and failing. “Those were the days I grew distant from you. Not because I stopped loving you, but because I loved you too much to bear. Mother saw me wither in my pain, and tried to cheer me up, first with presents and books, then with long sessions of study and practice, trying to change the way I felt, but everything was in vain. I just needed a quick glance at you to fall in love again. No matter how much time and magic we used to erase the sentiments. They would grow again on me like a Yggdrasil seed, strong and immortal. I can’t remember a single night those years back when I didn’t fall asleep crying my soul out, wishing the tears would wash away the feelings and let me love you as you deserved, as the brother I wasn’t destined to have but was graced with by the Gods. Mother decided then to send me away, this time for longer even, trying to make me forget. She even tried to send people with me, all of them unworthy copies of you, with blonde hair and warm smiles, women and men alike. But none made a simple scratch on the armour of my heart you controlled by then after so many years. Decade after decade of separation and quick visits only made my love grow, but my hate over myself and with our father grew in the same measure, interweaving themselves until my feels were a freaking mess to the point I couldn’t control them. And then I saw you take lovers as the young man you were, and envy and jealousy just added to the mix, making me even sharper and angrier with the world. It was then when my heart filled with rage, pushing the love aside, because I knew I would never have what they could boast about so freely. Another thing the rest of the world may have but not me. How full of rage I was those days, seeing any good looking peasant had the right to touch when I, the Prince of Asgard, could barely stand to stay in the same room as you fearing that I spilled my sins. After that I asked Mother to let me live away from the castle, and she, being the only one beside me who knew my darkest secret, agreed with me, helping me to find a good place to build my new home as far as possible from you.”

 

Thor appears in front of him, walking silently to the window and resting his arm on it, mimicking the position he found him when he entered the shared space. He looks tense, and ready to explode, but he has promised to let him finish before talking, and Loki is grateful for it. “Centuries passed, and my love has keep growing on me, until it choked me. I was used to get almost all I wanted, on this world or any other, except from my family. My deepest wounds are the ones inflicted by my father and my brother, one willingly, the other inadvertently. Every time I see you with your friends, especially with Sid, who Father had in great value and Mother has told me more than once they planned to marry you to her. By the Norns, daggers pierced my chest every time she suggested it. And the venom of envy consumed me until the coronation day was close. I let the dark side of my love to taint my judgement, wishing to bring you some of the pain you gifted to me for so long. I was a slippery and egoist bastard, as much as I wanted to be something else, something more... and I’ve continued to be one until Mother died. That day the only constant light on my life was extinguished, and I was locked in a cell without even the chance to say goodbye to her properly, another fire arrow shoot to the boat that carried the remains of my heart. Despair is a bad counsellor, brother, and it has been my only friend for too long I forgot how to recognise if what I was doing was wrong or right. Even now, having you beside me, and having promised to stay with you for as long as you want me, the little dark hole inside my chest keeps growing, engulfing all my happiness and turning it into fear and pain.” He stops talking for several seconds, breathing heavily and trying to control the tremor on his voice. “The rest is a history I’m not still ready to tell and I will stop here, brother, but I must admit a thing before I let you speak: The words you said on that elevator on Sakaar… I believe I’m still recovering tiny pieces of my broken heart. But you must know I was lying then as I lied to you so many times in the past. I will not survive without seeing you for the rest of my long life. If you decide to push me aside because of what I have told you tonight, please, just put an end to my suffering and kill me. If you can’t do it, I will ask the Valkyrie, I’m sure she will do it gladly.”

 

By the time Loki finishes babbling and raises his eyes, he finds Thor standing in front of him, a deep frown on his face, fists closed so hard his knuckles are white. Loki flinches in fear when Thor closes the distance to him, but the feared fist just pushes his shoulder playfully, making him gasp in surprise. “Finally. By the Norns, brother, you gave me quite the speech there.” The lightness on Thor’s voice makes part of the dread on his mind dissipate, but it didn’t go far away. “I’m not the perfect lad all our people wants to believe. I have my dark secrets too. Come with me, you need a drink and now is my time to talk.” Thor grabs Loki’s hand and pulls him from the wall, guiding him to the couch and pointing at it while he moves to the bar to pour the drinks. When he hears Loki sitting, even not seeing it, he sighs softly. He has been waiting all his life for this moment, but never thought, not in his wildest dreams, that it will come at last, and least right now, at the end of all things. He remembers her mother telling him that Ragnarok will be his doom and his salvation, that she had foreseen a spark of happiness waiting for him amidst the fires of their land, and now he finally understands it. With both drinks ready, he returns to the couch and finds Loki fidgeting with his tunic again, and he shakes the glass in front of him until he stops and takes it. Now is time for Thor to open his heart, and it is something he never believed himself capable of doing on that matter. Sitting on the armrest, he takes a long gulp before beginning, letting the strong liquor he has choose burn his throat while he tries to find the words.

 

“Once upon a time…” Loki throws him a cushion, hitting him directly in the face and making them laugh, “Kidding! You are no fun, little brother. Let’s see, where can In begin…” He takes another gulp before lowering the glass to the table and returning the cushion to Loki, who seems to be more at ease thanks to the little joke. “I told you on Sakaar I always thought the world of you, and I wasn’t lying. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, you became the centre of my universe. I enjoyed your company, your witty tongue, even your pranks. You gave me happiness in a world filled with too many obligations and expectations. And then we grew, and you became my best friend, my confident, the one I could share all the news experiences of this life. We trained together, studied together, you helped me understand what was beyond my mind’s reach, and I taught you how to fight in exchange. We were the perfect team, complementary on every aspect of our lives. But then you turned distant, began to avoid our sessions, to close your door with key and lock me away. The sun wasn’t too bright for me those days, dear brother. But I tried to keep my feels at bay, because you seemed troubled with something… something you didn’t want to share with me, me who had been the vessel of all your secrets from a very young age. It has hurt. And seeing you leave that first time--” Thor shakes his head, a deep sigh leaving his lips. “Now I understand, but back then? It pained me more than any wound I ever received.”

 

“Brother…”

 

“Shush, let me finish, will you? And drink it all, you need it as much as I do. Where was I? Oh yes, the first years of your disappearances. Some days I would wake up with the sensation of having lost an arm, as if something was lacking in my body, the phantom pain as they call it. I tried to find the reason for it, finding nothing but a deep hole inside my chest. I just endured it, because if I couldn’t t find the source, I couldn’t fight the problem, right? And then another problem appeared. My body stirred to life, damn puberty, and I began to crave for things I didn’t know about. As you can imagine, nothing fulfilled me, not men or women I bedded gave me what I seemed to need. Until one day I found a dark haired soldier, with emerald green eyes, and a slim body. That night was the first in my life I enjoyed myself on bed. I didn’t do the maths until the next day, when while on the training area, the same soldier passed beside us and someone asked me if you were back, pointing at him. Just then I saw the likeness, and my heart stopped beating for some moments. I excused myself and ran to my rooms, where I hid for the rest of the day, trying to understand what had happened. Did I miss you that much? Maybe my feels were mixing and I just needed your arms around me? And I tried to search for them in other bodies? And so I tried, searching warmth in anyone who wanted a share of my body, blondes, redheads, chestnuts, whites, balds, beardless or hairy as bears, and I found only peace in the arms of dark haired men, with slim bodies and green eyes, or blue enough to change under the right light. I knew then that I was doomed. That I was in love with my brother. The shame almost killed me. It was around the time you returned from Vanaheim. The joy filled me when I saw you standing on the garden, looking at me with your lovely eyes... Fenrir takes me, I had never been happier than the very moment I had you in my arms again. It was so perfect, I felt complete after so many days empty inside. And you seemed happy to be in my arms too… but then you ran, hiding from me and forbidding me your company, leaving me in the dark for years again. Your visits turned more sporadic, like forced, and you almost didn’t talk to me, spent no time with me. Mother noticed it, at last, my strange moods and even my tastes in partners, and she gave me the talk.” He punctuated the words with air quotes, something Loki has never seen him do. “Gods, I would gladly had chosen a visit to Hel instead of having our beloved Mother giving me that talk about how disgraceful for us will be if I ever let slip my tongue about it. Mother convinced Father to assign more missions to the Warrior Three and to create a squad of soldiers under our orders, to give me friends and partners to kept me company and try to make me forget my so-called ill obsession for you. She found Sif then, a warrior strong enough to be part of us and with traits she wished would distract me, namely dark curly hair, blue-green eyes, a quick mind and a sharp tongue. But she was like an unworthy imitation of you, and I despised her at first, until she grew on my heart, not as Mother wanted, but as a dear friend and companion, someone to fill the empty space of your company on your long absences.”

 

Loki is looking at him with an open mouth, eyes following his brother’s every movement, with a frown of surprise gracing his face. But Thor doesn’t let him say a word, just raising a hand to silence him before continuing, “Then, after some years, you left the castle to live away from me, and my brooding continued, even darker than before. It was then when mother told me about what she had seen on his dreams, about how I would find happiness on the raging fires of Ragnarok, how something beautiful would grow from the ashes of our world. Those words gave me hope to keep moving, away from you, as the final receiver of your hate, even after you betrayed me on my coronation day, or when you tried to rule Earth with the Tesseract, damn, I forgave you all of this but Father forbid me to see you while you were imprisoned. So I sent presents to you through our mother.”

 

That makes Loki gasp, thinking on the way he cherished the little luxuries he was allowed to have, how the books and manuscripts kept him company on his long hours imprisoned. “It was you…”

 

Thor dismisses him with a wave of his hand before shrugging, “I travelled through the Nine Realms to search for the better books, the softest clothes, the warmest blankets. Everything for you, even if I never saw you again because I kept thinking on the life waiting for us on Valhalla, how the Valkyries would open the doors for us and we would have the chance to just be ourselves. No titles, no obligations, no more fights, no more hate. Just you and me and the eternity.” Sadness paints Thor’s face when the next memory hits him, “Then Mother died, and I got the chance to see you again, because I can’t think of no one better than you to fight beside me in that extremely difficult task, and because you had the same right as me to seek revenge. All my hateful words were an armour I learned to wear around you to protect my poor heart from your venom. But your final trick broke my heart to unexpected levels. That final breath of you in my arms, seeing the love of my life die in front of me for a second time… that has been the hardest trial the Gods have put on my path.” Now he has a lopsided grin on his face, “But it was another of your damn tricks, a good one, I must add. There I was convinced I had lost everything I loved, losing the will to fight for what you fought so passionately, throwing myself to war trying to find a quick death and join you on Valhalla... Damn, brother, I braided a lock of your hair on my own, to keep you close even in death.” Thor rolls his eyes in disbelief, of having fall on that trick so easily. “I was the oaf you always loved to call me by, dear brother. The day Surtur told me that Odin wasn’t sitting on the Throne, I knew it. You were alive, and I jumped into the Bifrost and returned to Asgard to prove the mighty Thor had been fooled, again. Do you remember the way I was smirking all the time? How even when I was spitting angry words at you the corner of my mouth never went down for a second? I can’t found the energy to be mad at you then, because seeing you alive woke up a part of my soul that had been dead for too long. And I was damn happy to see you alive and at arms reach again.”

 

Loki was toying with a lock of his hair, smiling softly thinking about his brother having a part of him intermingled with him for that long, even if it was for the wrong reasons. It talked of love and it makes him so happy. Thor sees it and pushes his shoulder playfully, “Don’t look so smug, you moron! I thought you died, twice!” But he was smiling too, and the tone wasn’t even intimidatory. With another roll of his eyes, Thor returned to his original position to finish his tale. “Then we travelled to Midgard, and everything went directly to Hel, very literally. I lost Father, lost Mjölnir, blamed you for everything, of course, because you were the director of the play leading to that point on our story. But I didn’t even had the chance to dwell on it, on the fact that you were alive and Father wasn’t, that we had a sister and I wasn’t the firstborn and heir they raised me to be… But no time for the Almighty Thor to understand it all, not this time. After losing a battle I didn’t want to fight, I found myself alone, in a strange place, with my ass kicked by my older sister who happened to be a psychotic bitch. Really, what’s wrong with the black haired members of our family?”

 

“Hey! I’m adopted! Don’t put any blame on this on my side!” But his tone is bordering a laugh and soon both are grinning to the inner joke. “Besides, I’m with you there, she was a psychotic bitch. Good riddance, older sister, enjoy Surtur’s company.” Loki raises his drink and toast into the air before finishing it in a long gulp.

 

A chuckle scapes Thor’s control, and he shakes his head before continuing. “Where were we? Oh yes, Sakaar… what a shitty place, if I may add. But do you remember the way I was smiling like a mad man when I saw you there? I thought you died on my watch again, and seeing you alive and kicking was like a balm to my poor heart, even when you returned to your changing moods almost immediately. I learned, after a few centuries of pain, that you would always follow your own rules, ignoring how much you can hurt me with them and your words. But I must confess, when you visited me on that dungeon, offering me to stay on Sakaar and take it for us, I hesitated, it would be like a dream come true, but I couldn’t leave my people suffering for my own benefit. And so I pushed you away because you would have persuaded me to ignore the hard reality and bask in your company. After everything we endured in our long lives, the worst trial set before me has been telling you those words on that elevator, not because I believed in them, but because I thought it is what you wanted, to get rid of me, and Sakaar looked like the perfect place for you, chaotic and dark and ruthless. And of course I knew you would betray me. Jane explained to me that after so many years, I grew conditioned to expect it, even unconsciously.” The mention of Jane brings a frown to Loki’s face and Thor pushes it away with a shrug and a silly joke, “The little chip came in handy that time, don’t you think?” The way he winks at Loki makes the few traces of the frown to dissipate, “Did you ever think about why I left the remote control there? If I wanted you to be captured by the Grandmaster, I might have taken it with me, but I knew Korg was on his way to take a ship, and finding a fellow slave to save would give you the freedom to choose what to do next. And I can’t be more grateful to any deity still alive out there that you came to Asgard, to have you with me on that final battle, dear brother.”

 

After several seconds of silence, Thor stands from the couch just to kneel in front of Loki, capturing his hands in his and tracing little circles with his thumbs on the kidnaped hands. “And you can draw a flourished ‘The end’ to my tale here, because I have no more words to offer for now.” Tilting his head, Thor seems to think on something, “Wait, maybe I do.” The ring was still on the couch where he has left it, and he picks it up, slipping his pinkie on it, chain hanging and mingling with the fingers of Loki when he captures the hand again. “I love you, Loki Odinson, more than I have never loved and will love any soul on this forsaken universe. And I would give my soul gladly to have the chance to worship you as the King you always have been. Because more than anything, you were and always will be, the rightful ruler of my heart.”

 

Loki interlaces their fingers and moves closer to rest their foreheads together, closing his eyes but not before seeing the nervous look on Thor’s face, “When have the God of Thunder turned into this sappy man kneeling in front of me?”

 

“Maybe my days as the criminally seductive [ Lord of Thunder ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thor) has to be fault, or it could be possible that I have always been but you never let me close enough to charm you with my sappy words.”

 

While they keep breathing the same air, Loki frees his hand and slips off the ring from Thor’s finger, moving the hand to cup his brother’s face, “I have waited for centuries for this moment, brother, and now that it’s here, I’m afraid to move and find it is all a dream, to wake up in a world where you don’t want me anymore.”

 

Thor leans more in the touch, enjoying the softness of Loki’s fingers mingled in his beard, “If this is a dream, let’s stay here forever, you and I, because there is no place I’d rather be.” Loki’s answer is a soft sigh and a little tremor on his fingers, and Thor moves away slightly to use his free hand to raise his brother’s face, thumb caressing his chin and lower lip until Loki opens his eyes to find that blue loving gaze focused on him. “Can I kiss you now as I have been dreaming to do for more centuries than I can remember?”

 

The whispered answer is like the first rocks falling before a landslide, the muttered ‘please’ leaving Loki’s lips going directly to Thor’s heart like the most accurate arrow. He closes the distance slowly, with the uncertainty of if this is really happening or not, until he can breathe his brother in, the hotness of his breathing caressing his beard, and then… then the softness of his half-parted lips under his. The forbidden fruit he has always craved served to him in a silver plate, and he sighs into the kiss, moving the hand to the back of Loki’s head to bury his fingers in the soft locks of his hair. The kiss is sweet and tender, with just the tiniest pressure of lips against lips, as if they were testing the waters. When Thor moves back, Loki pulls him back with a fist capturing his tunic, until they lock again their lips, with more intent this time. This time is Loki who sighs, like that second kiss is the way to confirm that they are doing this, that he may finally taste what he craves for as long as he can remember. He opens his legs and pulls his brother closer, until they are chest against chest, and he hums happily, letting Thor tilt his head to one side to give them better access. The kiss is still as sweet as a dessert wine, with both moving their lips together, Loki enjoying the scratching of Thor’s beard against his skin, and Thor the softness of his brother’s lips. It is as perfect as they dreamed because with that kiss everything falls into place. The missing parts of their souls fill and they are complete at last. With one of their hands still interlaced and the other keeping the other as close as possible, everything is just perfect.

 

Time blurs away for them while they kiss. Nothing disturbs the bubble of peace surrounding them, the warmth expanding through their bodies from their joined chests. Even Loki’s Jotum side recedes, surpassed by the strong feelings he experiences in that very moment, with his brother in his arms, willing to give him what they have desired for so long. Loki breaks the kiss with a last peak on his brother lips, the smile he can sense on them making him notice he has been smiling too. He moves away enough to look into his brother’s face, finding him blissfully content, “It is a strange sensation, don’t you think?”

 

The smile Thor gives his brother was bright as the star of Nidavellir, and Loki’s heart melts even more for this silly man. Thor cups his face with both hands, letting his thumbs caress the defined cheekbones he has always been enamoured with. “It is. But it is one I want to never get used to. I’m happy and fulfilled and complete, and it is something new and exciting, but at the same time is something I know, from the bottom of my heart, I will never grew tired of it. You are the part I always knew I’ve been missing. You don’t just complement me, dear brother, you complete me, like the last piece of a jigsaw you thought lost forever but then appears and makes the picture looks as perfect as it was supposed to be.”

 

Loki is having serious problems to find his words. He has been always the quickest mind of the two, but a few well-placed words from his beloved brother and he is left speechless and unable to articulate his feelings. This side of Thor was a surprise, and a statement of how far they have grown while apart. Loki can’t feel but sad to know he has lost so much time running, not seeing how his brother has grown into the incredible man he has in front of him, but now the time to relearn what they already know and discover all their new sides is waiting for them. “You changed, brother, so did I. Our paths so distant that we never seen some sides of one another. Will you give me the chance to rediscover every corner of you?”

 

“Loki, you have freedom to map my full body and soul to your heart's content, but only if I get the chance to do the same with yours.”

 

A laugh escapes Loki before he can control it, the smile reaching his eyes and making Thor glow even more, “Really, who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

 

Thor’s thunderous laugh echoes in the silence of the room, “I’m still me, just older and hopefully wiser, and for once, free to let my heart talk. But if you need an evidence, here, let me show you.” He captures Loki’s hand again and guides it under his tunic, to his waist, helping him to follow the scar on his skin, “Remember this? You stabbed me after fooling me with your first demonstration of your shape-shifting powers. And I asked every snake I found after that day if it was you, even at my adult age.” He chuckles, before moving their hands higher, the fingers under his care trembling slightly at the contact, “And that one is from Midgard--”

 

The words are cut when Loki hides his face on the crock of his neck, hands moving to wrap his arms around his brother, “I’m sorry I brought too much pain into your life.”

 

“My Loki… yeah, it has been painful, but the happiness and light you had gifted me with are enough to erase the rest. The scars are just the telltale of our lives, we can’t erase them, only accept them and look ahead into the future. And now that you are here with me, the future looks bright and promising, and I feel full of love and happiness. Don’t let the past define what we can have from now on, please.” Thor uses the moment to massage the back of his head and nape, the soft locks of raven hair sliding through his fingers as silk, “Besides, is not like you didn’t wear any scar with my name on it, even if they are not visible on the outside. I just--” His voice breaks a little, something Loki doesn’t expect after the speech he gave him, and the steadier way he opened his heart for him, “I just want to kiss the pain away. Clear the path of our future with my lips, my hands, with all of me.”

 

A full body shudder runs up and down Loki’s body, and he inhales deeply, the pure scent of his brother on his arms, the warmth of his skin under his hand, and he wants more, he needs more. “Will you let me see the extent of the changes our years apart has done on your body? I want to kiss every scar, the ones I created and the ones I wasn’t there to nurse you back to health.”

 

“I’m yours to command, my King. Let’s move to a more comfortable place, if you please. I’m not getting any younger and that hard and cold floor is doing nasty things to my knees.”

 

Loki’s chest wants to explode from happiness. Every time he calls him his King, knowing Thor doesn’t mean the realm, but his heart and soul… Loki has never been happier than now. But the suggestion of a comfy place has made a soft blush appear on his face. “My room?”

 

“Your room then. Come on, let me help you.” Thor laughs softly when Loki lets him go reluctantly, and he stands after planting a tender kiss on the top of Loki’s head. Once on his feet, he pulls Loki up making him crash on his chest. With both arms wrapped around him, Thor spins around giggling like a mad man, and making Loki join him soon. The happiness is too much for them to control it. After some seconds of spinning like children, Thor puts his brother down and releases him from his embrace, stepping away at arms distance with a content smile on his face, half breathless from the laughing session. Loki takes his hand and pulls him toward his room, the butterflies on his chest running wild with every step he takes toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و SMUT TIME!! 
> 
> Seriously now, I write SMUFF... so get ready for some porn with LOTS of feelings ^^U 
> 
> I'm a bit rusty writing smut, hope you enjoy it anyway (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

Different shades of green greet Thor when he steps inside the room. He chuckles inwardly, Loki has always favoured the colour and it seems he has taken the  time to decorate the room to his liking. Around the window he can see a curtain of bukkeblad, the wild white flowers that filled the mountains around Asgard. He hates looking into the dark space since Loki fell from the Bifrost, sliding from his grasp, and he can understand the need to put some distance between the darkness out there and the interior. He walks to it, letting his fingers caress the white flowers her mother loved to braid on her hair while walking around the mountains. Another look around and he sees how much the essence of his brother is decorating the room, tiny things like the flowers, the extra set of blankets on the bed, the hides on the couch where he sits to read, the pile of books on the bedside high enough to reach the pillows...

 

A beep makes him look over his shoulder, just in time to see the red light of the door shining  behind Loki when he locks it before moving closer to him. The long hair looks dishevelled thanks to Thor’s fingers, but it is a look that suits him, just like the soft blush he is sporting and the barely reddened lips from their short kissing session. His brother is a gift from the Gods, he can only find that explanation for his beauty: White skin surrounded by raven black hair, plush lips under a stern and perfect nose, a mouth that houses the quickest tongue he has ever met, big eyes the colour of the skylights of Alfheim, and the mind behind that beauty, even charmer than the rest. He understood, years ago, that he would never find someone worthy of his love because he found the perfect vessel for it on his younger days when he looked at him as a man for the first time, and found the perfect incarnation of Freyja, the Goddess of Beauty. Loki stops midway, seeing his brother looking intently at him. He gives him some seconds more, before crossing his arms and tilting his hips to one side, “You are staring, brother.”

 

“Just making up for lost time. Can you blame me?”

 

“Aaaand the sappy King is back. Come on, sugar boy, lay down on the bed and let me take care of you.” Thor shrugs innocently, but the lopsided grin on his face talks for him. He takes off his boots with no ceremony, throwing them directly to the wall before crawling on the bed and taking the central position, stacking the pillows under his head and waiting, keeping his nerves at bay thanks to years of training, while Loki moves closer to the bed. He is moving in that sinuous way he walks, with the grace of a hunter prowling to his prey, his hips swaying like a snake, eyes focused on the prize on his bed. The mere view is making Thor’s blood boil, but he will wait. He can be patient, right? He has been for centuries, a few more minutes, or hours will not kill him, or so he hopes. Loki takes his time taking off his boots and lays them at the foot of the bed, crawling on it until he is hovering over Thor, a cascade of black hair falling on one side of his face, making his brother itch to thread his fingers on it. Loki’s hands end on the centre of Thor’s chest, the thunderous rhythm of his heart drumming against his palm and fingers. “Are you sure about it? We can wa--”

 

“I have been waiting for you all my life. I want you to touch me in whatever way you want. We need nothing more than rediscover our bodies tonight. I’m here, and I will gladly accept whatever you want to give to me, brother.”

 

Loki uses the hand on his chest to lower himself until his lips are hovering over Thor’s, “And here I am thinking I couldn’t fall more in love with you and you keep proving me wrong.” Thor’s mouth is half open in surprise, and Loki closes the distance to it, locking his lips, first softly, putting the barest pressure on them, and moving from one side to the other with little peaks. When his body is resting flat against Thor’s side, he captures the lower lip on his mouth, biting and pulling it slightly before softening the possible pain with a swipe of his tongue. That elicits a low moan from Thor, and Loki can’t deny he will need to hear those sounds, and much more, for the rest of his life, needing them like the air he breathes.

 

The warm of Thor’s body is heating his fingers, and he craves for the real feel again. With all the intent in the world, he locks their lips once more, but this time he lets his tongue slip inside Thor’s mouth, and the growl his brother makes reverberates in his body. Their tongues dance like old partners, not searching for dominance, just moving along with ease. Loki gives himself some moments to take it all in, to let his brain understand he is finally kissing his older brother in a non-brotherly way, and both are enjoying it too much to be healthy. The heart under his hand is drumming like the thunder Thor can conjure, steady and strong like the beat of Asgard itself. With great effort and using all the focus he can muster with the distracting tongue dancing with his, Loki lets his seidr free, making Thor tunic disappear under his touch. His brother’s moan is louder this time when the hand and body of Loki presses against his naked chest. Loki drinks it all like a thirsty man, his hand roaming high on Thor’s chest until it rest between his collarbones. He wills himself to break the kiss, finding the whine and the way Thor tries to chase his lips adorable. “Patience, my brother.”

 

“Easier said than done when I have at hands reach what I have craved for hundreds of years.”

 

The mischievous grin on Loki’s face makes goosebumps appear on Thor’s skin, and when he straddles his thighs, Thor melts into the bed. But nothing has prepared him for the next stage. Loki lowers himself and plants a soft open-mouthed kiss on the scar on his left shoulder, tongue darting out to savour the saltiness of his skin. The dark hair caresses him like a third hand, and when Loki talks directly over the wetted skin, Thor can’t fight the shiver. “I remember that one. It was on our first hunt trip, right? That stupid Loffeson failed the mark and hit you instead. I still remember the look of fear on his eyes when I stormed against him, daggers on hand. He was lucky Heimdall was there with us, or he would have tasted on of my edges.”

 

“Yes. I remember it. You looked so impressive surrounded by your green fire and with that fiery frown on your face. And I remember how you forbid all the healers who travelled with us to treat my wound, nursing it for it yourself and almost passing away with the effort.”

 

Loki kisses the scar again, sucking at it before moving to the centre of his chest, where a nasty gash goes from his shoulder to the middle of his left pectoral. He kisses it from tip to tip before lavishing it with his tongue on his way up. Thor is having trouble to remain still under the touches, and Loki has a lopsided grin plastered on his face thanks to it. He has dreamed long enough to have his brother at his mercy, and he plans to enjoy it to the max. “That one is new.”

 

“Long story short. I got it when Father sent me to Alfheim, to a distant moon near the border of the realm to retrieve a sacred object hidden away by his grandfather way before we were born. He forgot to tell me the tomb was guarded by an army of Draugrs, and I had to fight against them with all my power to reach the end of the dark room. I found the relic, but got a few scratches with poisoned weapons that made our healers swear under their noses.” Loki is following it with his fingertips, making him gasp at the touch, “I have a few more on my back and arms from that same day. I returned victorious but bloody and wounded. Even Mother was angry with Father for sending me there alone.”

 

The hand stops briefly before moving lower, to his abs, following the curve of the hard muscles one by one, “I can imagine. Be grateful I wasn’t there, or I would have given him even more reasons to hate me.” His fingers find the scar he left there on Midgard, when he let the pain and envy push him into Thanos’ arms, “That one is mine.” He kisses him, whispering a soft ‘sorry’ between kisses. Thor lets his hand fall on Loki’s head, caressing it while his little brother keeps moving his lips over his heated skin. He reaches the one he inflicted on him when they were too young to do something like that, and Thor notices the smirk on his face when he kisses it, “That one… that one I’m not so sorry about.”

 

“My proud trickster, happy to foul his older brother when we just had learned how to read the runes. But you are right, it was a good prank.”

 

Loki uses the distraction to tickle him, making Thor jump on the bed with a cackle, “Indeed. Now turn around if you please.”

 

Thor rolls his eyes, but does as asked when Loki frees his legs free, turning around and cushioning his head on his folded arms. His voice sounds muffled by the sheets and pillows, “I hope you are enjoying yourself, because this teasing is killing me, you know…”

 

As soon as Thor is ready,  Loki straddles his hips, hands falling to rest on each side of his elbows, the soft hair tickling the back of his neck, “Oh, I’m totally aware, but I’m sure you will be as meticulous as me later, dear brother.”

 

“You--” The words stop when Loki’s lips find the base of his hairline, in the middle of Thor’s nape, biting at it before covering the same skin with his lips and tongue and giving him a full body shudder, “By the Norns, you can be sure of it!” Another bite, lower this time, where the neck meets the shoulder, makes Thor moan, and Loki chuckles while ravishing the skin. “I always knew that mouth of yours would turn me crazy.”

 

Leaving a trail of kisses and wetted skin, Loki follows the line of every scar and every muscle, giggling every time Thor cannot suppress the shivers, or the way his voice breaks with moans and little groans. “My dear Thor, you have seen nothing yet.” His hands leave the place where they have been resting to follow the strong muscles of Thor’s back until he reaches the tip of an angry scar decorating his hip and disappearing under the leather. “And this one?” His fingers trace the visible part while his mouth worries at the nape of his neck, his still clothed chest pressed firmly against Thor’s back.

 

“Sokovia. It happened while you were… you know, dead. Another scar left in me by the war for the Infinity Gems.”

 

A sigh escapes Loki, cooling the wetted skin on Thor’s neck. “I should have been there with you, but I was fooling myself believing that I was exactly where I wanted to be, letting everything go to Hel while I enjoyed what was rightfully yours.” He leans his forehead on the back of his head, fingers still caressing the scar. “But as you have said, we can’t dwell on the past forever. Let’s see what else are you hiding from me.” His hand leaves the scar to reach for the hem of his trousers. The hotness of his seidr is the only warning Thor has before his clothing vanish. The silky sheets and his brother’s body against his skin is too much for him right now. He bucks his hips into the mattress, groaning at the feeling of having his still clothed brother over him while he is bare to his eyes and hands. “It’s been a while since the last time I saw you naked, brother. And I must admit, the centuries have treated you well.” His fingers return to the scar, moving up and up with feather-like touches, his cold fingertips caressing the skin under them leaving a trail of goosebumps on his way up. When both hands are on Thor’s shoulders, he pushes himself up, but only enough to have more range of movement. His lips trace the muscles on Thor’s back, from shoulder to shoulder, moving to the spine where he kisses every protuberance. His hands go down with him, fingers brushing every rib while he keeps using them to steady his body on its way down. Loki lets his hands slide to the bed when he reaches the lower back, just to attack with full intent the indentations on Thor’s lower back, tongue lavishing the dimples on it, lips and teeth reddening the skin around them.

 

By the time Loki resumes his trip down Thor’s body, both are breathing hard and even Loki, the usually cold headed one, shivers at the thought of his brother letting him explore his body from tip to toe. And how much he wants it! Using his hands, he pushes up until he is sitting back, sliding his body down until he is resting on his brother’s halves. He has to nip his lower lip to keep the moan at bay. His brother’s body is like something you would find in a book, the perfect image of the God and King he is. Broad shoulders, strong arms, sun-kissed skin with some freckles decorating it, and the scars just add to the charm. If he follows the line of his spine, he reaches the two perfect dimples over his ass, and what an ass his brother has… perfect, and round, and hard, and screaming for a squeeze. And who is he to resist the call? The hands slide lower until he is grabbing a cheek with each hand, squeezing hard enough to appreciate the muscles contract under his fingers. This time he cannot stop the moan, and it mingles with the one his brother gifts him, his hands grasping the silky sheets in a deadly grip while he tries to keep his body still. Loki lowers his body and slides himself even lower, letting Thor notice the bulge on his pants against his halves, making him groan. With a mischievous grin and a wink, Loki lowers his face to his brother’s perfect ass, his breath caressing it as much as his fingers, “I have wanted to mark this for me for so long…” And without giving his brother a chance to answer him, Loki bites a cheek, not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticeable and make the muscle twitch. He lavishes the bite with his tongue before giving the same treatment to the other cheek.

 

“By the Norns, Loki. I didn’t know you were the God of Teasing too. Give me a break, it has been a long time!” Thor is fighting very hard to stay still, having his brother’s mouth on his lower body is making his mind go dizzy.

 

Loki’s chuckle reverberates directly on Thor’s ass, making him growl, “My dear impatient brother. I can see a lot of skin waiting for my attention--”

 

Thor pushes his hips up to disentangle Loki from his ass, his hands freeing the sheets to pull himself high enough to look over his shoulder to his brother, finding him smirking with his chin resting on Thor’s ass. “My patience has lasted for centuries, brother. I’m sure you can resume your investigation later.”

 

“But my dear King, you deserve to be worshiped, and after so many years waiting for my chance to do it, will you take it away from me?”

 

The smirk on Loki’s voice can be heard in every single word, the silver tongue working its magic on Thor once again. “Spoiled brat.” With a growl, Thor lets his body fall again to the bed, the view over his shoulder isn’t helping to his sanity, “Just remember, I’ll repay you with the same coin, bite by bite.”

 

“I’m counting on it, brother.” The mouth returns to the ass cheek, but the bite this time is soft and caressing, more like a scrap of the teeth followed by a questing tongue. The wet muscle traces the curve of the ass cheek until his chin reaches the thigh, the soft hair on it ticking his skin and making Loki’s smirk grow wider. He has dreamt about how this skin would feel under his fingertips for as long as he can remember, and now that he has it… it is even better than his wildest dreams. In his dreams, Thor always takes control, pinning him against a wall and taking from him whatever he wanted, instead there he is, letting him play with him to his heart’s content. And how content it is, how full of love, heart expanding so much he fears his chest explodes from it. The warmth of it is melting him from the insides, the seidr surfacing with green light flowing from his fingers where he traces words of love on his brother’s body. Loki sinks his face on the soft skin of his back, ready to repeat on the other cheek when something he hasn’t noticed until then hits him. The sweet smell of wet earth, ozone and wildness, creeps from his brother’s body. Thor smells like the thunderstorm he is, a scent that grounds him, safe, at home. Something he has forgotten, and that now is making his heart rate spike even more. The few sweet memories his darkened mind has treasured on those long centuries have been intermingled always with that scent, and now he finally recognises it. Thor’s presence has been the balm to his wounds for years, and he has been running from it like a madman, pushing him away with all his mighty might, ignoring what he already know: Thor was and always will be his haven. And now, after everything, after all the pain and death and fire, he is at home at last.

 

He must have been still for too long, because Thor’s hand moves to interlace their fingers together, clumsily and blindly, “Loki?”

 

With a shake of his head, Loki plants a soft kiss on Thor’s back before moving again. Now that the scent has filled his nostrils and his mind, he can only think of tasting it, of memorising and treasuring it in the bottom of his heart. His voice break when he talks, but he masks it with soft bites to the muscle under his mouth, “I was just thinking on what to do next, brother.”

 

By the huff Thor’s makes, Loki knows he is not buying it, but this new Thor, this more mature and grown man just squeezes his fingers and allows him continue, knowing he will talk about it when he is ready to do it. A part of Loki is still trying to understand when has this happened, but another part of him knows that in fact his actions helped to mould this man, the one who truly deserved the crown of Asgard and who was better prepared for it than he will never be. A pang of envy stirs inside him, but he is so used to it he can push it aside like an unnecessary thought. He has known from a younger age that his brother was a better man than him, not by blood or birthright, but on his soul and heart. Thor was pure and powerful as the thunder he can control. Where Loki has always been mischief and tricks and lies, Thor has been courage, boldness and sincerity. Maybe if he stays with him this time, some of his goodness will pass through his cold armour, turning him the person Thor always wanted him to be? The thought makes him giggle against his brother’s skin, “Fenrir takes me, Thor. I’ve been with you for an hour and I’m already wanting to be a better person. What the Hel are you doing to me?”

 

“Besides the moral dilemma? I hope to arouse you on as much as I am.”

 

That earns a chuckle from Loki, who pushes his hips against Thor’s halves to show him how much he is affecting him. “Don’t doubt about it for a single second, my dear brother.” He bites the ass again, harder this time, while he squeezes the other cheek in his hand. “And now I believe I want you on your back again.” He rolls from his brother’s body and crawls up, letting himself fall beside Thor to enjoy the enraptured look on his face, the stupid grin painted on his mouth while his eye follows the lines of Loki’s face. His hand moves without him noticing it, to cup the beloved face in front of him, thumb playing with the hair on his beard, “You are a sight to behold, my King.”

 

Thor captures the hand on his face and tilts his head to plant a kiss on its palm, pulling him by it while he turns until Loki is laying over him, bodies moulding in the perfect way they always had. “And you are the material of my dreams made flesh, dear brother. Now will you kiss me, please, and put an end with my agony?”

 

“Thor, the King of sappiness. It seems there is only a way to stop the honey dripping from your mouth.” Loki seals their lips, the grin on both clearly noticeable before the kiss changes to something else. Thor cants his head to one side, lips opening in a low moan, and Loki takes the chance to sink his tongue inside the hot cave of his mouth. The kiss, even heated and passionate, never loses the loving side. They move like practised dancers, with tongues twirling around one another, slow like an old Asgardian dance. Every stroke makes Thor whine, and Loki needs more of it, craves more of it, all of it. And so he takes it, changing the rhythm of the kiss. First, he uses his tongue to trace the roof of his mouth, soft palate giving up under the pressure of his tongue and Thor going with it, moaning loudly under his ministrations. Loki positions himself better over his brother’s body, straddling him and resting his hands on the wide shoulders. They grind their hips together, nude skin against clothed one, the friction barely enough to give them more than a new level of craving, but they need it, need the full escalation, the slow burn of their passion. Loki’s fingers move lower until he reaches the pecs, squeezing them again before breaking the kiss, keeping himself close enough to share the same air with Thor. “Do you remember the way the stars shone over the skies of Asgard on the midsummer night? The meteor showers raining over the green fields while we lay there, side by side, asking for making silly wishes?”

 

“I do. I asked for this every time, but my wishes never came true until now.”

 

Loki nuzzles their noses with a sweet smile on his face, “How predictable of you, dear brother.” He plants a peck on his lips, the smile still plastered on his face, “And I must admit I wished for the same thing. But now--” Loki follows a trail of bites and kisses down his jaw to his neck, and then lower and lower, words spilling between every scrap of his teeth. “Now I will make you see those stars again.” He is grateful for the way his head is turned down, hiding his face from Thor’s gaze, because when he sees his brother’s cock for the first time, standing proudly against his abs… By the Norns, his mouth waters, taking away part of the bravado he has been sporting until now. He knows for sure this man will tear him apart, he just can hope to do the same for him when he has the chance. And who is he trying to fool? He can’t wait to taste him, to let it fill his mind just like his scent has done. While he lets his mind drift, a tiny pearled drop of pre-cum appears on Thor’s cock. And Loki can’t stay away any longer. With a barely suppressed whine, he sticks out his tongue to pick it up, enjoying the saltiness that fills his mouth, as he has hoped. Thor’s moans are like a distant song. Loki can’t focus on anything besides the craving of having more of this, and so he sinks himself lower, hands forgetting the skin he has been touching to enjoy the feel of that hard member on his fingers. His tongue traces the head, dipping inside the little hole in the tip pursuing the flavour and extracting a full body shiver from his brother. One of his hands moves to cup the balls under it, the coarse blonde hair mingling with his fingers, the other begins to pump slowly the hardened cock, while the tongue keeps savouring the tip like a candy. With every lap, the salty flavour keeps filling his senses, but sadly, he grows used to it. The craving is still there, but the sounds his brother is making enter his brain finally.

 

“Lo--Loki, please--”

 

He has heard nothing sweeter than this plea, but he is still Loki, the God of Mischief, and he would never surrender so easily, “Please what, Thor. Find your words, big brother, you have been doing it great until now.”

 

A growl is Thor’s first answer, but then he takes a deep breath, enough to calm his brain enough to talk, and grateful Loki has stopped his ministrations and give him a respite for a few seconds, “I swear to all the Gods out there, Loki, I will take my time with you and you will beg for it with that sweet voice of yours.”

 

“Promises, promises… but now it is my turn.” Loki, who has been never one to step aside from a challenge, just smirks before taking the head of Thor’s cock inside his mouth, not too deep, just enough to suck on it while his tongue is flat against the tip.

 

“Fuck!”

 

A chuckle escapes Loki while he is using the tip of his tongue to dip inside the little hole again, searching for the nectar he craves so much. “Watch your language, my King. You have spent too much time around your beloved Midgardians.”

 

“Stop being a teaser and I will.”

 

A wet tongue flattens against the base of Thor’s cock and moves up slowly, making him moan and curse again, “Words have power, dear brother, I told you so many times in the past. Say it. Ask for it, and I will grant your wishes.”

 

Thor gives out a loud moan this time, shivering under his brother’s ministrations, “Damn-- Please, Loki, I need your mouth on me. And don’t be a teaser, I need more than what you are giving me.”

 

“How sweet. But you know, you need to perfect that begging, brother. It sounded more like an order than a plea.” Loki keeps teasing him with tiny strokes of his tongue, going far enough to press on the bottom of the head, the sensitive spot making Thor growl and grasp the sheets hard enough to tear the silky material.

 

“Fuck. Please, Loki, please, just take me in your mouth. Let me sink on it, please. I need you.”

 

Loki gives him one of his lopsided grins before using the hand on his cock to positions it where he wants it, opening his mouth as wide as possible and taking as much of it as he can, until the gag reflex hits him. It has been a while, but it will not deter him. Pulling off, he closes his lips around the hardened length, bobbing his head up and down and letting the tip of it go deeper with every movement. Tears spill from his closed eyes, but he is in a bliss, the flavour of his brother, the scent of his skin and sweat, the sounds he is extracting from him… what is a bit of discomfort when he is giving his other half so much pleasure? Besides, his muscle memory is coming back bit by bit, and soon his body accepts the intrusion, taking him deeper and deeper with every bobbing. His fingers move to keep the hips pinned against the mattress, and he can sense shudders and accompanying growls that are taking control of his brother’s body. He can’t believe how much the situation is turning him on. He has serviced men before, but no one has made his mind go dizzy so easily, no one created this craving for more in his body. And right here, right now, he wants to milk the essence from him and be filled with it, savour the hot liquid like a sweet wine and store it on his brain, ingrain it on his soul like a brand. But with the want comes a yearning. He wants to have it, but wants for it to be given, not taken. Loki pulls off with a lewdly slurp, letting his thumbs draw soft circles on Thor’s hip bones. “Fuck my mouth, brother, give me what I need and you want to gift me.” Without giving him time to answer, he moves Thor’s hands to his nape and captures the cock inside his hot mouth again, making his brother moan his name to the stars. After a few bobs of his head, Thor takes the hint at last, a hand fisting the long dark hair in a tight grip and the other keeping the head in place with a strong grip on the back of Loki’s neck. And then his hips move, slowly at first, like testing the waters, but after a few moments of hesitation, and thanks to the sounds Loki is doing around his cock, Thor hips move up and down with earnest, eliciting a loud moan from the bottom of Loki’s chest.

 

“B-Brother, I can’t--” But instead of stopping him, Loki swallows around the head on the back of his throat, nails scratching angry red lines down Thor’s abs. He loses it, the thrusts turning harder and deeper, the fingers grasping Loki’s hair, pulling harder at it and making him arch his back, changing the angle of his throat and making the tip of Thor’s dick go deeper than before. The one who was supposed to be in control mere minutes ago is moaning like crazy around the hard cock filling his mouth, his nose buried in the dark curls of hair at the base, the pre-cum coating his tongue every time Thor moves back. And at last, with a shuttering cry and a shiver, Thor pushes Loki’s head as down as possible, the cock inside his mouth twitching when the hot pulses of cum leave his cock to coat his brother’s insides.

 

Loki pulls up, and Thor, even in his euphoric state, lets him move freely, but keeps his hands secured on his head. To his surprise, Loki didn’t pull away, just enough to capture the last spurs of cum directly in his mouth. He hums contently at the flavour before lavishing the tip with his tongue as though he was eating the sweetest fruit, making Thor moan again, his sensitive cock vibrating under the ministrations the silver tongue is giving him. By the time his spent cock itches with the touch, Loki has moved to give him tiny kitten laps, pursuing the last drops of cum on his skin and cleaning him better than any bath.

 

The fist on Loki’s hair relents his grip, but didn’t leave its place, moving instead to caress the nape under his fingers, while the other hand soothes him combing his hair with his fingers. “That was--”

 

Not even the quick mind of Loki is awake enough to give him an answer to this statement, and simply hums his agreement while crawling up and falling on top of Thor, resting his cheek between his pecs and enjoying the way his heart is drumming inside his chest. Fulfilment and content fill his body. He is not sated, of course, but contented and happy, and is more than glad to let the feeling sink on them and bask on it like he likes to do with the sunlight on the winter mornings on Asgard. Strong arms are keeping him close, with fingers that carry the force of a storm caressing him as if he was the most precious thing in all the universe, and for once, he let himself believe that maybe he was, that maybe Thor sees him in that way and cherishes him, even with all his bad angles and dark sides.

 

Time flows around them, pleasure still dripping from their bodies like water from a waterfall, inevitable and uncontrollable. But after some minutes, Thor’s breathing has recovered a slower rhythm, and he uses the same hands he has been using to stroke his brother’s back to pull him up until their faces are aligned. Loki looks so at peace, so happy and content, and Thor knows he must be showing the same silly grin on his face, but he hasn’t had enough of him, enough of them. Cupping his face lovingly, he lets his thumb trace the reddened bottom lip of his brother before pushing it down, forcing the mouth to open before latching on it with all his might. And Loki lets him take whatever he wants from him, letting him take control of the kiss, of everything. The hand on his face moves back to grab the dark locks again, letting his fingers mingle with them, capturing the head on the exact position Thor wants it. His tongue pursues his own flavour inside Loki’s mouth, moaning loudly every few strokes, and extracting twin sounds from his brother. But the hardness Thor can feel on his hips reminds him Loki is still waiting for his release. With a push of his hips, Thor makes them roll on the bed, pinning Loki to the mattress making his brother huff and cutting any retort with another soul breaking kiss. When he feels the need to stop to catch his breath, Thor finds Loki with his eyes closed, a blush covering his usually marbled white face, reddened lips begging to be taken again, hair spilt around his head like a halo over the pillow. And he has never looked more beautiful in Thor’s eye. He uses a finger to follow the line of his jaw, to trace the plump lips, the regal nose, the relaxed brows… the gesture is making Loki almost purr, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a strange soft smile, eyes still shut. Thor knows he will be sporting a similar blissful face, and chuckles softly before planting a quick peck on Loki’s lips. “I believe it is my turn now...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و SMUT TIME PART 2!! Thor's revenge is here! 
> 
> Get ready for more sweet words from our sappy God of Thunder (๑♡3♡๑)

Blissfulness. There are no other words that can describe the way Loki feels in that moment, with the warmth of his brother’s body covering him, his flavour still permeating every corner of his mouth and the soft caress of his calloused fingers tracing the lines of his face. He was so lost at the moment he didn’t hear his brother’s words until he stops his roaming and nuzzles Loki’s nose, “Are you still with me, little brother? I believe I’ve lost you for a moment.”

 

Loki opens a single eye, the smile growing on his face when he sees Thor resting on a hand and looking at him with a grin, “Not quite, just enjoying myself for a bit longer. What have you said?”

 

The devilish grin on Thor’s face broadens, and he pushes himself to hover over Loki’s face again, lowering enough to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, followed by another, and another between words, “I said I believe it is my turn now.”

 

“Who am I to go against my king's wishes?” The words leave Loki while he shudders. If servicing his brother has left him this wrecked, he can’t imagine how he will be when Thor finishes with him, but he can’t wait to find out.

 

Thor sits back, his naked body resting on Loki’s hips, making his brother hiss and swear under his nose at the sensation. A devilish smirk grows on his face, fingers tracing the closings of Loki’s clothes, “Oh, wish is not the word I would use, dear brother.” He opens the first two clasps before leaning down, head resting cheek to cheek to whisper on Loki’s ear, “It is more like a craving, an insatiable one. And I will tear you apart, inch by inch, as you have done with me, my little trickster. Will you let me do it without interfering?”

 

Loki tries to conceal a giggle behind a cough, but fails, before letting his hands move to grab Thor’s thighs, pinching them playfully while his brother sits back. “I’d say I promise, but you wouldn’t believe me anyway, so we will have to go with an ‘I’ll try to behave’.”

 

“Hopefully, you will.” The way Thor smirks at Loki makes his body melt into the mattress. Thor looks breathtakingly handsome perched over him, naked and flushed, with a thin layer of sweat covering his battle worn body. He focuses his single eye on him with the force of a supernova, and Loki’s mind goes blank for a moment while he lets himself get lost on the force of his brother’s gaze and presence. But then Thor’s hands play with the closings of his tunic, opening them one by one, deft fingers doing quick work in a few seconds. Soon the warm hands are tracing the delicate embroideries of his linen shirt while forcing the parts of the tunic apart. Once he reaches the shoulders, he captures Loki’s neck and pulls him up  with gentle hands, helping him to take off the tunic and discard it into the floor. Thor lowers him to the pillows again, pursuing him until his lips seal again, the hand on his neck left to roam up and down the clothed chest. Everything is soft and slow, not exactly what Loki wanted but exactly what he needed, and Thor seems to know him better than himself, giving him pieces of his heart and soul with every kiss and caress. The soft kisses turn to heated ones, with Thor biting his lower lip and pulling it until Loki moans, and Thor returns to his mouth to drink the sound, to eat it like the grapefruits he always delighted himself with. And Loki can only moan even louder when that questing tongue takes control of his mouth, following the line of his teeth, the roof of his palate, reaching as far as possible before making their tongues intermingle again.

 

Loki is lost in the feeling, the bliss of it making his usually sharp mind go dizzy and forget how to think completely. And when Thor pulls away, breaking the kiss, he tries to follow him with a whine. His brother pushes him back to the bed with a chuckle before sitting back, moving his hips in a circle and letting the grin grow on his face when Loki has to bite his lip to keep the growl at bay. “Here I was thinking I wouldn’t have any present to celebrate my coronation, but I’m unwrapping the best one I ever had.” His hands amble from the chest to the waist, the warmth of them piercing the usual coldness of Loki's skin and making goosebumps appear on its wake. Thor's voice lows to a husky whisper, "And I plan to take my time, dear brother. I will unwrap you until your very heart and soul are lying on the sheets with mine."

 

A deeper blush appears on Loki’s face, but even in their lust filled mind, he can’t suppress the silly smile the sweet words extract from him, “I’ll talk with Heimdall, maybe we can add the God of Sappiness to your long list of titles.”

 

The roaming hands had reached the hem of the shirt and are sliding under it slowly, “As if you didn’t love every one of my words.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Thor pushes his body lower, his naked skin moving easily against the leather of Loki’s trousers. Loki itches to touch, but he is trying to behave, so instead he grabs the sheets to keep his hands under control. His brother sees it, but only smirks before letting his face hover over Loki’s belly, his hot breathing making him shiver. The hands under the shirt move up, pooling the linen on his wrist on his way up, and kissing the skin he reveals, inch by inch, until his fingers find the pebbled nipples, deft fingers twitching and pulling them until he makes his brother moan his name, loud enough to be heard in every corner of the ship. Loki growls when he notices the grin on Thor’s face where he rests on his belly. But it soon turns into a moan when the same mouth that has been eating his soul through their kisses and words starts nipping at his abs, tongue delving inside his belly button, making him jump and giggle, before that same tongue traces every muscle, teeth scraping the skin. Thor moves up enough to keep pulling up the shirt, wanting to take it off and got a view of what he has been dreaming about for so long. And Loki can’t find the energy to deny him, helping him to pull it until only his arms are trapped on it. But instead of pulling it off away completely, Thor twist the material to keep the arms raised over Loki’s head, restricting his movements.

 

The rich laugh of Loki fills the silence of the room, “Oh my, I have suspected you have a thing for restrains from our days on Midgard, dear brother. That look on your eyes was hiding less than you think.”

 

“I will not say the chains didn’t suit you, love. But this is more for you than for me. I want you to keep your word for once, and I know you can free yourself in the blink of an eye. Just let me have my fun for a while, will you?”

 

A roll of Loki’s eyes is his answer, but he didn’t take off his hands from the restrains, just moving his arms to a more comfortable position. “Have your fun then.” When he raises a brow and quirks his mouth to one side, Thor knows he is in deep trouble, “Someday we can try if the chains will look good on me as you said, but I believe I can think of better ways to keep my mouth occupied than a muzzle.”

 

To Loki’s surprise, Thor takes the idea with a wink, letting his face find its way to Loki’s neck, giving him soft nips between words. “I’m sure, little brother. Just imagine it. You on your knees, naked to my enjoyment, with you slender arms locked behind you with chains and handcuffs, while I stop that silver tongue of you with my cock buried deep in your mouth again.” A shiver moves up and down Loki’s body, and Thor pushes his body even harder against his little’s brother. “Or maybe I will put you on your knees with your ass in the air and coat my fingers in your mouth while I ate you alive? So many possibilities…”

 

“Fucking bloody Hel.”

 

Thor is tracing the curves of Loki’s ear when he hears the swear, chuckling on it before sucking in the lobe, “I learned a thing or two on our centuries apart, and I plan to show it them to you, piece by piece, if you let me.”

 

Ragged breaths reach Thor’s ears before his brother has the will force to talk again, “I may be amenable to some of your ideas.”

 

“Glad to know.” Thor leaves the crook of Loki’s neck to follow the curve of his collarbone, kissing and biting and sucking on his way down, until he reaches the only scar he can see on his brother’s immaculate chest. The one he received on Svartalfheim. The one that have kept them apart for four long years. “You kept this.”

 

“How can I erase it? It was the first thing I did without a second thought. It is the evidence I can do good, and more important, that I saved your sorry ass for once.”

 

A harsh bite on a pec makes Loki yell a curse, making Thor laugh against his skin, “Idiot. But I like to see it here.” He traces it with a finger before doing the same with his lips, moving from it to one nipple and capturing it between his teeth and pulling. The sound Loki makes is the best song Thor has ever heard, and he plans to make his brother sing for him all night long. His hand finds its way to the other nipple, and he starts rolling it between his fingers while he keeps working on the other with his mouth, sucking and nipping at it until it is pebbled and hard. Then he focuses on the other one, letting the dirty sounds his brother is making break the monotonous noise of the ship. When Loki struggles with the restrains, he knows he has to stop, and so he plants a soft kiss on the nipple he has been torturing before doing the same on the other one and returning to the scar. He nuzzles it with his nose while his hands move to the slender waist, strong fingers covering as much skin as possible. With soft kisses he traces a line down Loki’s chest and abs, hands sliding lower together with the rest of his body, until Thor is sitting on his legs, fingers already working on the laces of Loki’s trousers while he keeps planting soft kisses on the waistline, tongue darting out from time to time. The leather cords are not a worthy opponent for the deft fingers of the God of Thunder, and in a few seconds, he has the two closings opened, the hardened member pushing the material aside as soon as the pressure is taken off. Thor bites his lips to keep the stupid retort at bay, not wanting to break the moment, and instead pushes himself up enough to look at the piece of art that is Loki’s cock. Like the rest of him, is perfect. A well trimmed patch of dark hair frames it. It is long and with the perfect girth, and Thor can’t wait to have it in his hands. The reddened head is showing timidly behind the skin, with a pearly bead of pre-come appearing on it while the cock twitches under the heated gaze. “Perfection.”

 

Loki tries to feign annoyance at the comment with a growl, but his body betrays him, with his cock doing a little jump and another drop of pre-come finding its way out, making the previous one to fall into the hollow of his abs. “Can’t you find better things to do with that honeyed mouth of you, dear brother?”

 

“I can. But I will not, because you deserve to be told how magnificent you are.” Before Loki can’t bark back to him, Thor’s fingers wrap around the desired member, making both moan in unison. He is hot and soft as silk and pulses beautifully under Thor’s attentions. He uses his big hand to massage it, first pumping up and down, then moving to cage it from tip to half, his palm pressed against the head. “You are perfection. All of you. Every single part of you is the material the dreams are made of, dear brother. Your silky raven hair, with the soft curls you work so hard to hide from the world, and that beg for a hand to run through them.” He changes the angle again, capturing the length and using his thumb to play with the sensible area under the head, “Those vibrant green eyes of you. I always get lost on them. The few times you have looked at me openly I felt like drowning in an emerald sea, and I’d die this death gladly every day of my life.” Thor changes his position to kneel and free his hands, wanting to have both available for what he is about to do. He pulls down the skin on Loki’s cock, the plump head beating under his eyes. With his other hand, he encircles the head in an almost ghostly grasp, using his palm to rub against it while he twists his wrist, “And that body of yours? So slender, so strong and quick. I always feared to break you in our sparring sessions, only to have my ass served in a silver plate every time I underestimated your battle prowess.” Thor moves to wrap both hands around Loki’s length, one on the back enjoying the slightly curved form, the other plastered flat against the underside, the roughness on his palm touching the head in the perfect angle to have his brother grasping the pillow with his bounded hands. “The quick mind you hide behind your masks, so ready for mischief but also to play and discuss and learn. I have always been the dumbest brother and everyone knows it. No one on Asgard has a quickest mind than you, even Father knew it, avoiding to discuss openly with you in public.” He keeps moving his hands up and down, but seeing how lost in the feeling Loki is, he slows the pace until he is barely caressing him. When Loki opens his eyes to look at him, the love he sees on that dark lust pooled eye makes him whine, and Thor uses the moment to lower himself until he is hovering over Loki’s cock, the warm of his breath falling on it. “And last but not least, the power I can sense creeping under your skin. The way the seidr has always been like a second nature to you. How you manipulated it like clay in your hands, taking from it whatever you wanted.”

 

As a reaction to his words, Loki’s seidr brights, green fire showing on his eyes. “I’m getting just what I always wanted, brother, and I’m not even using it.”

 

A lazy smile appears on Thor’s face, but he didn’t let him win, wanting to break him as he has done to him. “You have seen nothing yet, my love.” The hotness of his breath is already plastered on Loki’s cock when Thor’s eye shine with the same hidden power as Loki, the surrounding air charging with electricity, making the hair on Loki’s body stand to attention. The hands around his cock vibrate, the charge of power under the skin making everything tickle and Loki can’t keep the loud moan at bay. And then Thor captures the tip of his cock inside his mouth.

 

Loki gives an almost yell, and in the blink of an eye, his hands are free from the tunic and grabbing handfuls of short hair on Thor’s head. That mouth can’t be real. It is hot and wet and makes everything tickle with a hidden energy. And the way Thor uses his tongue around the head is making him go crazy. “By the Norns, Thor. Stop it. I can’t-- I need--”

 

Thor pulls off of him, a thin line of spit keeping them joined until he uses his tongue to clean it up, “Too much?”

 

“Fuck. It is too much and not enough.”

 

The light on his eye intensifies, together with the energy under his skin, making Loki groan loudly. “That can be arranged, dear brother. Tell me what you need.”

 

“You. Everything. Whatever you want to give me, just-- please, brother.”

 

Moving up at a slow pace but keeping a hand around Loki’s length, Thor’s turns off his powers, the almost black blue eye fixed on the darkened green gaze of his brother, “I’ll give you the universe if it is at my reach. But right now…” His face grows serious for a moment, but after a blink Loki sees the reality and is not doubt or regret, it was shyness, and it makes him smile and move a hand to cup Thor’s face. With a deep breath, the God of Thunder lets the words he has been dreaming about to be free. “Will you let me-- Hel takes me, I can’t find the correct words to ask it. I’ve been playing them in my head for so long, and now I can’t voice them aloud.”

 

Loki has to laugh at it, but it is a sweet one, full of love. “At last! I was fearing you will never stop dripping honey from that mouth of yours.” He leans closer and plants a kiss on his brother’s lips, falling back slowly while he keeps their eyes locked. “If you are asking for my permission to bury yourself inside me, please, suit yourself, but only if I had the chance to do it another time.”

 

Thor launches himself against Loki’s mouth, kissing him with a renewed passion when the hand around his cock disappears to slide under his trousers to grab the perfect ass of his brother. “Damn, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for these words to be said aloud. And yes, yes, yes. I will gladly let you take me in whatever way you like, dear brother.”

 

Loki is returning the kiss with a silly smile on his face, and when Thor breaks it to breathe, he calls his seidr again to summon a vial of oil, making his brother giggle. “What? My magic can be practical, you know.”

 

“It is.” Thor rolls his eye amused, but grabs the vial before capturing Loki’s lips again, this time with more purpose.He pulls away and moves to Loki’s neck, biting it hard enough to make his brother growl, a red mark showing on the white skin, “I promised to tear you apart, and I plan to fulfil my word. I can’t start my reign lying, right?”

 

“No, better if you leave the lies to me, my King.”

 

The smirk can be heard on every word, and Thor mimics it while lowering himself down his body again. The trousers are still covering his legs and ass, and Thor moves until he is kneeling between Loki’s legs, raising them to lie on his shoulder while he pulls off the skinny material from his brother’s body. Every inch of satin like skin he uncovers deserves to be kissed, but he doesn’t have the patience to do it, promising to himself to do it another time, when the need isn’t so soul tearing. Instead he kisses the closest leg every few seconds, until he frees them completely from the leathers, letting them fall to the ground before kissing the ankle and moving the legs apart, hands sliding up the silky skin while he lowers them to the bed, caging himself between them. Thor crawls back until he is lying between the legs, elbows on each side of Loki’s hips, face resting on a thigh just beside the place Loki wants him the most. He kisses the hipbone, moving closer and closer to the cock that is twitching with interest. With some effort, he opens the vial and finds himself unable to pour the oil on his fingers single handed, and Loki huffs a laugh before grabbing the vial to help  him, closing it after pouring the cold liquid on his fingers and putting it beside him on the bed. Thor mutters a ‘thank you’ against his skin before raising his left leg with his elbow. He has reached the base of his cock and is kissing his way up, reaching the head in the same moment his fingers find the sacred place on Loki’s ass.

 

A hiss or something that sounded like it is mixed with Thor’s name when he captures the head of his cock in his mouth while he pushes inside his hole with an oiled finger. The feeling makes them both growl. One from the pressure around his finger and the prospect of burying himself inside this heated place sooner than later, the other because of the intrusion and the wet cave his cock is sinking in right now. Thor moves his body to take in more of that cock he has been craving for centuries, the finger moving deeper inside his brother’s body and making him push down against him and extracting a moan from Thor at the feeling. His eager brother is making tiny sounds of pleasure with every swipe of his tongue around the head, with every movement in and out of his hole.

 

“More, Thor. Give me more.”

 

The ragged words make something stir on Thor’s chest. He will give him everything, his life, his soul, his heart, his crown, everything to keep him here with him, to share their long lives until the light of the stars diminish and their time to leave arrives. And so he obliges, adding another finger timidly, first running it around the rim before pushing the first knuckle inside. A moan escapes Loki, and the raised leg trembles against Thor’s shoulder, pre-come coating his tongue with every bob of his head. This is the sweetest torture neither of them had never suffered, and Thor plans to stretch it as long as possible. One knuckle moves to two, and then he has both fingers buried deep inside his brother’s ass, his big fingers making him see stars behind his closed eyes. While working them in and out, he prods inside, searching for that special place that will make his brother yell, and how nicely he does it when he finds it. The softest pressure on it makes Loki buck his hips up, burying his cock inside Thor’s mouth almost to the hilt and making him gag at the feeling but he keeps his pace. He uses the new point of pleasure to distract his brother of the stretching of a third finger, Loki sounds too entranced with the onslaught to his senses to care about the little pain the stretching is giving him. While Thor keeps pressing against that sweet spot, his fingers push down and up, not scissoring, but applying pressure enough to give the muscles the will to go pliant in this and that direction, opening him with soft movements and slow pressure. Loki keeps moving his hips without noticing it, hands deep buried on Thor’s hair while the leg that has been resting raised on the bed is now pushing his shoulder harder into him, seeking more of whatever he is doing him.

 

Thor stops the ministrations on his brother’s prostate for a moment, and pulls off the cock in his mouth, “Do you think you can come like these, my love? Do you want it? I want to feel you around my fingers, clenching and trying to suck me inside you.”

 

“Fenrir take me, Thor. Yeah, do it, but I need your cock inside me too, will you deny me that?”

 

A quick tongue runs a circle over the sensitised skin of the head of Loki’s cock, “I believe you can endure two rounds, my dear brother.” He didn’t give him time to answer before he is taking the cock inside his mouth again, pressing hard on the magic spot, moaning around his brother’s length when Loki yells his name. With a new purpose, Thor moves the fingers in and out with earnest, wanting to extract more of those heavenly sounds from his brother. The torture is so exquisite that Thor wants to make it last, but his own desire is spiking with every moan, with every shiver, every contraction of the hole around his fingers, and he can’t wait to sink himself inside it. The passion on him is growing so fast he loses control of his recently acquired powers, his full body turning into an electric being, not harmful but totally noticeable. And having electrified fingers milking your prostate can make you come as fast as possible, because Loki sees white for a second before his full body hijacks with the sensation, hot come filling Thor’s mouth in long shoots. The flavour itself is driving Thor mad, but the way the ass around his fingers does just as he has predicted, clenching and trying to suck his fingers inside… It is too much and not enough and Thor moans around the cock in his mouth, trying to get more of that nectar while his electric fingers keep working his brother open in long and hard strokes, not touching the prostate in case he is over sensitised.

 

Sooner than Thor would have wanted Loki is pulling his hair, panting while Thor leaves the cock slide from his mouth with an eroctic sound, split and come painting the beard around his mouth. “Cheater.” The word is half breathed, between whines and gasps.

 

Thor laughs, resting his forehead on Loki’s hip bone while he cleans his lips with his tongue, trying to not lose a single drop of his brother essence. “Sorry. I’m still learning to control it completely, and you got me pretty worked on here.”

 

The leg that has been keeping him in place lowers to the bed again and he pushes Thor’s shoulder with it, “Don’t you dare to blame this one on me. For once I was trying to behave.”

 

With some effort, Thor crawls until his chest is pressed against his brother’s, chin resting on the hollow of his collarbones, the beard tickling him while the weight makes it hard to breathe. “I will not. But you must admit that voice of yours can drive crazy a lesser man.”

 

“And here I was believing I was bedding a God and a King.”

 

The smugness can be heard in his words as much as seen in his face, and Thor is not buying it. Pushing his body higher, he stops in front of his face, the same smug grin plastered on his face, “Don’t worry, my love. You will praise your King in no time, maybe even praying to your God.” He didn’t give him time to answer, sealing their mouths again and sharing Loki’s flavour with him, which elicits a moan from his younger brother. While they kiss, their naked bodies mould like a sword and its sheath, and the thought makes Thor giggle. Soon he will taste in his own flesh how true those words are.

 

Loki pushes him back, making the giggle turn into an open laugh, “What the Hel is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing, brother. I’m just too happy to keep myself under control.”

 

A flicker of green energy brights on Thor’s eyes periphery before he feels a pinch on his ass from invisible hands. He yelps while Loki laughs, “Sorry, I can’t control myself either.” They giggle together, foreheads resting against one another while they share that silly moment. But Loki’s body keeps wanting more of whatever his brother has to offer, and voices his wish aloud, “Now I believe you owe me something, my King.”

 

“No one will say I will not deliver, brother mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ YAAAAY! the sex scene is finally here xDDDDD no more foreplay, just LOOOOVE and FLUFF and some SMUT hahahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

The few sparks of magic are still moving around Loki’s fingers while they let the moment sink into their souls. Everything has been perfect so far. They have reached new peaks of pleasure and contentment none of them had known before, but just a look into the other’s eyes shows them how far away from the end they are.

 

Laughs and smiles morph into soft gasps and knowing smirks, and then Thor kisses Loki again, sweetly this time, soft pecks on his lips until he can feel a broad smile on his brother’s face. Their hands roam over the other’s body, first with light caresses, and then the kiss grows in heat, with more intent, until Thor is groaning into the shared kiss and Loki is painting angry red lines on Thor’s back with his nails. His cock is already leaking on his brother’s thigh, Loki’s one stirring to life again after every kiss, every barely suppressed gasp or moan they drink from the other’s mouth. “I can’t wait to be one with you, little brother.”

 

The words, said between kisses, make Loki blush even harder, but he will not let his brother steal the ability to talk from the silvered tongued God of Mischief, right? “We have always been one, dear brother. Our vessels may have been away but our souls have been one since the first time we shared a hug.”

 

“Yes.” The kiss Thor gives him after those words will have shattered worlds with his force, and Loki can feel his immortal soul giving up, mingling with the energy from Thor’s one. The power of their seidr let them see it, the way their golden souls are mixing, the darker one of Loki mingling with the brighter one of Thor, trails of light dancing in the vastness of space until the beautiful piece is bigger and shinier than before. “Until the stars fall from the dark sky, I will be yours and you will be mine.”

 

“So dramatic.” Loki pulls him to another kiss, leg moving to wrap itself around his brother’s waist, “Now don’t make me wait any longer, will you? I believe the last centuries have been more than enough waiting, don’t you think?”

 

The new position makes their cocks align, making them share a moan into the kiss as soon as Thor moves his hips up as an answer to the words. “You have always been the wiser one, dear brother.” He sits on his halves after pushing up, searching blindly for the vial of oil while he moves one of Loki’s legs to his shoulder. His brother huffs while he searches between the sheets, losing his patience a few seconds later, and with a snap of his fingers, the vial appears on his abs. Thor just rolls his eyes at his impatience but grabs it, anyway. His eye looks for Loki’s and they lock their heated gazes. With a wink, he opens the vial with his teeth, spitting the stopper to the side of the bed before using the rest of the oil on it to coat his hand generously before throwing the now empty flask over his shoulder and smiling when the sound of breaking crystal reaches them. Loki is looking at him with an arched brow, this new version of his brother, so playful and willing to be unpredictable, like the storm he is, is very amusing. But the look changes to a heated one when the coated hand moves to pump the hardened cock between his legs before cleaning itself with the sheets unceremoniously. Once cleaned, Thor grabs his other leg, the one still clinging on his waist, and pushes it aside to slide his hand between them while he lowers his upper body over his brother. The moment his cock touches the rim of Loki’s ass, his seidr wakes up, the green light glowing behind his eyes. Thor owns reacts to him, and soon the two gods are looking into the other one powers, blue against green, thunder against Helfire. And then, the leg is back, pushing his brother against him.

 

“Fuck, Loki!”

 

The smugness can be heard in every single world, but the barely belated passion too, “That’s the idea, my dear. Now pin me to this bed as if you have been waiting for ages.”

 

Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He keeps his cock aligned and pushes harder until the head of it enters the pliant rim. The pressure is something neither of them has been ready for, with one suffering from a peak of pleasure while Loki can’t think of a time he has been more open and stretched before tonight. But not even in that moment Loki is in any kind of pain. Discomfort, sure, but not pain. They have caused one another enough pain on their long years of life. This is a mere spark before the storm breaks out. And so Loki keeps pushing him inside, more insistently, but Thor controls the rhythm, sinking inside inch by inch, face hovering over his brother, with that eye that seems to look directly into his soul fixed on his expressions.

 

At last, Thor is totally sheathed inside his brother, and a shiver moves through his full body, hands grasping the sheets on either side of Loki’s face, eye closing in concentration. He wants to memorise that feeling that incredible sensation of being finally joined to his other half, to engrave in his brain the extreme pleasure he is experimenting in that moment. It is like all the nerves in his body are alive, and he can sense his brother everywhere. Opening his eyes, he finds Loki surrounded in a green fire, that has crept to his body and is dancing around them together with the flashes of thunder leaving Thor’s body. Their love has been nurturing for more lives than he can count, and now, in this bed, after all the pain, it is finally fulfilled.

 

Loki is the first to move, pulling his brother into his arms and searching his mouth with something resembling despair, finding him as hungry for the kiss as himself. Their tongues find midair, dancing on it before Thor sinks his own inside Loki’s mouth, hand moving to cup the nape of his head, fingers playing with the sweaty hair on it. They kiss for an eternity, or what looks like it, until Thor’s hips make a little twitch that makes them moan and break the kiss for a moment. Their foreheads touch and they breathe the same air for a second before Loki lowers the leg from Thor’s shoulder and wraps it around the waist too, “Do that again.”

 

Thor complies, just a little move, not even half an inch, but it makes them go crazy, their bodies alight with pleasure. “We will not survive this.”

 

“What a way to go, then.”

 

A silly smile appears on Thor’s face, “Indeed.” With that word he pulls back half way before moving back slowly, stealing Loki’s breath when his brain goes blank with pleasure for some seconds. “You have been trying to kill me for centuries. It seems you have always had a surest and more easy way to do it, my love. But dying here, in your arms, sounds like the best plan I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Besides, it must be recomforting for you to be the one stabbing things on me this time, huh?”

 

They both laugh to their own silliness. How have they waited this long to have something so wonderful? How a dark path has lead them to this bright moment? “Just in case we die right here, right now, let me tell you something.” Thor pushes his upper body up, enough to look into his brother’s face with a seriousness that doesn’t suit the moment they are living. “You must know, I love you. I told you before, and you will grow sick of hearing it in the future. But I need you to know that I love you, with all my heart and soul, in this life and the next.” He lowers his face with the silliest smile Loki has ever seen plastered in his face, “You are stuck with me, dear brother.”

 

“By the Nine Realms, Thor.” He tries to fake annoyance, but the sweet way his hand is caressing Thor’s head betrays him. “And you will be lucky to have me by your side. This sappy side of you will tear your realm apart in two weeks without my help.” He pulls him down, hiding his face on the crock of his neck and kissing the pulse point on it before wrapping both arms around his shoulders, “And I love you too, Thor Odinson, with all the love my heart can muster. Now for the sake of my sanity, will you stop talking and move?”

 

“As my King commands.” Thor’s voice is almost broken with the feelings his brother’s words arise on his heart, but his body is begging for some attention too, and he finally moves as both want and need. He pulls back almost until only the head of his cock is inside Loki, noticing the pressure of the hole around him on every inch of his cock he pulls out, before pushing back inside with a quick swing of his hips. The sound they make at that would be forbidden in half the realms they have been princes before the Ragnarok, so lewd and improper, but at the same time is the better sound neither of them has ever heard. With a new purpose in his life - making his brother sing with that beautiful voice - Thor repeats the movement, again and again, and again. The moment stretches in time, both panting and gasping, sweat coating their bodies while their seidrs keep dancing around them, pulsing with every low moan they make. But not even this kind of pleasure, the kind Thor has never felt before, is enough for him. He needs more, he needs it all. With a last push inside his brother, Thor positions his legs better on the bed and captures Loki’s body with a strong arm sliding under him until his hand is plastered on his lower back. With his other arm Thor pulls him until he can sit back, dragging Loki with him, enjoying the mewl his brother makes when he feels himself impaled on Thor’s length. Once he is sitting on his halves, he hugs Loki’s body with both arms, giving him some room to move but keeping him close enough to notice the rapid beat of his heart against his chest.

 

Loki finds the will to move after half a minute, pushing himself up slowly before letting his body fall back. The position makes his brother reach so deep, so quick, that Loki’s back curve in pleasure, hands moving to rest on Thor’s shoulders and keeping himself in place thanks to the arms around his chest. “I--I believe I will need a hand.”

 

Thor’s voice sounds as ragged and breathless as Loki’s, “My pleasure.” Thor’s hands move from the back to Loki’s ass, grabbing each cheek in a hand before raising him as if he weighs nothing before pushing him down even harder than before. Loki needs to wrap an arm around Thor’s neck to keep himself upright, pleasure tearing him apart as they both predicted. Their bodies are on fire, not just for the power running under their skins, but with the extreme pleasure running through their veins, filling every corner of their bodies with a new level of awareness. They can feel the beat of the other’s heart inside their bodies, like something travelling between a bound they had always had and never used, love and pleasure moving through it at will. The hands on his body keep moving Loki’s slender form up and down Thor’s length effortlessly, and even knowing the movement is not the cause, hearing his brother’s breath break in effort is something Loki has only seen in battle and he is enjoying it maybe a tad too much, thinking on the way he has always dreamt about those sounds in his ears.

 

But soon even this is not enough for them, their bodies asking for more but not knowing what it could be. Even in his state, with lust and passion clouding his mind as nothing has done before, Loki seems to know what they need. “Do it, Thor, give me your everything. Let the God of Thunder arise, fill me with your power.”

 

“Only if I can see the full extent of yours too.”

 

Loki’s eyes shine with a new shade of green, fire dancing in the tip of his fingers from where he is touching Thor’s chest. “My brother, my equal, my love.”

 

The energy under Thor’s skin grows, the light in his eye thundering brighter than a supernova. Vibration and heat flows from the places their bodies are connected, the energy around them making their bodies float in the air, items around them flying or falling to the ground while the sheets try to follow them, dancing around lightened in blue and green. Once their bodies are flying Loki lowers his legs to entangle them around Thor’s legs, their chest molding until not even the air seems to find its way between them. Every touch of their fingers makes goosebumps appear on their skin, even the silky locks of hair framing Loki’s face make thunderbolts shine between them. They are smiling like the idiots in love they are, not daring to move too much until their bodies had grown used to this new level of power, but is an easy task. They have been always equals on everything, and they give as much as they can take. Soon one of Loki’s legs move to the hips again, and Thor takes the hint, making a slow circle with his hips. The power running through his body makes Loki’s insides burn with pleasure, his body pulsing around the length piercing him with every heartbeat, and Thor has to bit his lower lip to not yell loud enough to wake up half the ship. It is even better now, not just because Thor and Loki are finally making love to one another, but because the God of Thunder is making love to the God of Mischief, their wills and bodies united after so many centuries.

 

They know, with no doubt, that they will not last in that state, with so much power running between them, with their bodies alight with pleasure and seidr. And neither care. If the trip is this good, the end will blow their minds for sure. And so they pursue it, together. They don’t need to talk, this new bond between them makes the words unnecessary. Thor draws circles with his hips, with Loki meeting him in every thrust, pushing back to deepen it, while biting and marking the white skin in front of him.

 

Loki’s orgasm took him by surprise. He doesn’t know for how long have they been floating over the bed, but he doesn’t care. They will spend the rest of their lives just like this, in a tangle of limbs and sheets if they can choose. The powerful orgasm leaves his mind empty, the only thing piercing the utter blackness is his brother’s smile, love, and scent. For a moment, his body goes lax in Thor’s arms, the energy failing him while his seed falls on their abs, the caged cock twitching between them with every spurt. Before he can return from the highest high he has ever had, he hears Thor grunt below his ear, teeth sinking on his shoulder while the hotness of his brother’s cum fills his ass to the brim. The overwhelming feelings make him growl, nails scratching Thor’s back in retaliation for the mark on his neck but mostly in pleasure.

 

They fall to the bed with a thud, making them huff in unison before giggling softly. It turns into a chuckle with ease, then a soft laugh, and soon they are laughing sillily against the other’s neck, hands still clasped around the other, bodies still connected in the most intimate way.

 

Thor is the first to come back to his senses, rolling to his back and pulling Loki with him, cock still buried inside him even in its softening state. “I think you have broken me, my love.”

 

“Likewise, my dear Thor. Likewise.”

 

A caring hand is petting Loki’s hair, fingers combing it, their breathing coming back to normal. By the time Thor’s cock slips outside Loki’s hole, the sweat in their bodies has begun to cold. “By the Norns, Loki. I want to take care of you, but I don’t believe my legs will support me on my way to the bathroom.”

 

“You can make up for me tomorrow morning. For now, this will have to do the trick.” With a twist of his wrist, Loki summons a towel from the bathroom and uses it to clean their chests and abs before letting Thor clean his ass with soft caresses while he kisses his face and neck, muttering sweet nothings to his ear and making Loki smile until his face hurts from it. “Give me that, my sappy King. I’m as clean as I can be, and we both need a few hours of sleep.”

 

Throwing the towel away, Thor wrestles with the sheets until he has them covered with them, moving Loki with him until they are resting on the center of the bed, heads laying on the soft pillows. “And for once my dreams will never be better than reality.” He plants a kiss to Loki’s forehead before turning off the lights of the room, leaving only the one coming from the stars outside to break the darkness. “I love you.”

 

“I know. Good night, my love. Tomorrow will be the first day of our new lives.”

#### 

Consciousness creeps to Thor’s mind at slow pace. He has been tired for ages and waking up so rested and warm and comfy is like a new feeling. When he tries to stir, something heavy has half his body trapped, and when a whine preludes the falling of a warm arm on his chest, everything falls in place in his mind. With the silliest smile on his face, he searches for the raven locks of hair of his dear brother, petting him while fighting to stay awake,  to no avail. The way Loki is twisting their legs, the beloved head resting on his shoulder, the hand resting just over his heart… everything is perfect as it is, and Thor doesn’t want to disturb it. And so he closes his eye again, pulling his brother closer to plant a kiss on the top of his face before letting the dreamland call him again.

 

He doesn’t know for how long they have been sleeping, but his body aches for some movement, so he imagines it has been longer than planned. But not even the slightly discomfort of his body gives him the energy to move away from the warm cocoon they have built around them. Loki is nested on his chest, head resting below his chin, with an arm wrapped around his brother’s chest and their legs entangled. The sound of soft steps on the communal room distracts him, making Thor raise his head to look at the door and seeing a light under it. But the visitor fades away before he can’t even sit on the bed.

 

The movement is enough to wake Loki up, who growls something that can be a ‘five minutes more’ or the worse curse in a foreign language. Thor chuckles, rolling them until Loki is lying on his back with Thor caging him between his arms, face to face, “Good morning, dear brother.”

 

“Good morning, brother mine.”

 

They are both sporting sleepy smiles on their faces, a sweet ache on their bodies thanks to the night exertions. “Haven’t slept this well in ages.”

 

Loki raises his body enough to plant a soft kiss on Thor’s lips, “I can’t deny you make a very comfortable pillow.”

 

Thor returns the kiss before nuzzling their noses, “Happy to be of use. Now let me see who came looking for us. With any luck they will have brought us breakfast.”

 

“I hope so. You are still indebted with a morning of cuddling and caring.”

 

A laugh follows Thor while he stands from the bed, winking at his brother on his way to the door, picking up a tunic on his way there. The light on the common room is still on, and by it he finds a big tray of food, enough to last a day, resting on the center table. Besides it, he finds a note. A grape finds its way to his mouth before he picks up the paper, and he almost chokes on it when he reads the words,

 

_“My Lord,_

 

_I took the liberty to clean your agenda for the rest of the day, and Prince Loki’s too. After what I saw last night, you will need more time and more rest, I’m sure._

 

_I must ask, if possible, next time ask Loki to spare my omniscient sight, by the Norns. I’ve been waiting that moment for centuries, but I didn’t need to suffer your endless banter and what followed after._

 

_Other than that, know I’m happy for you. You both deserve the happiness I saw on your hearts last night. If this is what it need, then I yield to it._

 

_Enjoy your day, my King._

 

_Heimdall.”_

 

A deep blush is painting Thor’s face when he goes back to the room, tray on his hands and the note between his fingers. Loki is sitting on the headboard, legs crossed on the ankles and a pillow resting on his thighs, book open between his hands. His hair is a mess, with locks falling everywhere and curlier than Thor has ever seen. But he is a vision to behold, with the white skin covered with the love bites and scratches Thor has left here last night. And when he looks up and smiles at him, not with the cold one he usually uses, but a sweet one, lovely as the ones he gave him on their younger days, Thor’s heart melts in his chest. “Dear brother, it seems we have had an onlooker yesterday, and he is not very pleased with it.”

 

The words bring a blush to Loki’s face too, but soon they are fighting to keep the laugh at bay while Thor moves closer to the bed, resting the tray on the nightstand. He passes on the note to Loki while pouring a glass of water for each of them before filling his mouth with more juicy fruit. A giggle escapes Loki while reading it, but before he puts the note down inside the book, a green light shows on his hand and a series of runes appear around them, expanding through the room until they cover the walls, emitting an eerie light before shining bright in green and blue. “Done. Hel takes me, I don’t know how I will face him again tomorrow.”

 

“That makes two of us, my love. But this is a problem for the us of tomorrow. Today, I have a special treatment to give to the King of my heart.”

 

Loki rolls his eyes before letting his brother slip a grape inside his mouth, licking unnecessarily the fingers feeding him, “I may be amenable to the idea.”

 

Their smiles will have eclipsed the bright of the stars outside their window, but there’s no one to see it, only them, in that microverse they have created for themselves, just being Thor and Loki, princes, brothers, lovers, two halfs of the same soul. And for once, they are ready to let their hearts do the talking. Tomorrow reality will remind them of everything they have lost and still have to fight for/through, but today, only happiness awaits them between the silky sheets and they plan to well use the chance.

On the helm of the ship, Heimdall gazes out into the vast space, with Brunnhilde beside him, resting nonchalantly against the window while sipping a bottle of booze. The eyes of the all-seeing guardian of Asgard shine gold for a moment, and a lopsided grin shows on his face for a second. She sees him and, after looking at the empty chair Thor uses to occupy from the first hour of the morning, she chuckles, finishing the bottle in a long gulp, “About time!.”

 

“Indeed, my Lady. Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE IS NOW PUBLISHED!!! The chapter is full of IW spoilers ;) and is an AU, so if you want, you can stop reading here and let them be happy on the Statesman xD


	5. ∞ Epilogue ∞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT** : This chapter contains _**Infinity War spoilers**_!!! HUGE SPOILERS XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Get ready for more sugar xDD this chapter has a good amount of fluff mixed with some dark thoughts, but damn... IW tends to do that to my poor heart T_T enjoy it!!!

The orange light of the sunrise finds Thor in the same spot he sat himself the past night. The bright sun is rising over the mountains surrounding Wakanda, the devastation of the battle they have been fighting for the past two days clearly visible on every corner. They fought against the remaining forces of Thanos once he disappeared, taking with him the souls and lives of uncountable beings across the galaxy. Thor spent part of the night trying to find the words to comfort his friends, but his own grief is keeping the words at bay, and the only thing he can offer is a warm shoulder to lean on and a hand to pick them up from the ground.

 

Under the light of the new day, Thor can see the realm recover step by step. The new Queen, younger and unwilling, has accepted the crown with grief in her shining wet eyes, but stepped into the role with the conviction of someone who knew her people need her. Since the last Outrider bit the dust, the Wakandans have put the morn aside to recover the bodies of the fallen and burn the ones of their enemies, the reconstruction efforts already in motion. The proudness of seeing a reign working so diligently makes him think even more of Asgard, of the thousands of thousands of lives Ragnarok and Hela destroyed, and how Thanos has wiped the remains of his people from the galaxy forever in the blink of an eye. And as everything makes him since that day, his mind drifts away to his brother, to the last sacrifice his lover made to save him. Which s that saying on Midgard? Third time’s the charm? Not for him, not this time. This third time is a curse for his soul. After the weeks they spent on the Statesman, side by side, enjoying at last what they have been fighting so hard against over the centuries, he wouldn’t have dreamed, even in his worst nightmares, to lose him that soon and so definitely. His heart shattered when he saw him fall from the Bifrost years ago, then under the skies of the dark world he added a new crack to it, and now this has obliterated his heart from his chest. He has mourned his brother, his love, not one, but twice. And now he faces the same torment again, more deep and hurting this time. Those weeks have been like balm for their souls, the other’s presence and kisses and loving words being the thread sewing their hearts and spirits together, to recompose and rebuild what seemed impossibly lost. But the Gods seem to have another test for his resolve, another challenge for the God of Thunder. Thor sighs, letting his hand caress the haft of Stormbreaker, sensing the power emanating from it. The vibrations on it calming a bit his nerves, but not enough to stop the storming clouds inside his head. And sadly for the realm, every dark thought he has, every tear he sheds, means rain pouring over the pained land, thunders roaring in the sky loudest than ever. 

 

As if summoned, a bright light shines over the dome protecting Wakanda, the rumble reverberating around and startling the animals roaming around the area. The sound of steps makes him peek over his shoulder, hand grabbing Stormbreaker instinctively. Steve walks to him, shoulders and head down, same pose he has been sporting since Thanos used the Infinity Gems. After all that has transpired between them over the years, and more importantly, in the last few days, they are beyond pleasantries, “Any words from the outside, Rodgers?”

 

“Not yet. Nat has tried to contact Fury and some of her old contacts on SHIELD, but got no word yet. The world out there seems to be as shocked as us with whatever Thanos has done. The Queen has offered Wakanda as a place to gather our forces before our next move, a place to rest and regroup.”

 

Thor just nods, letting his eyes turn to the sky again. The sun is breaking through the dark clouds conjured by his mood, shy tendrils of it creeping around him trying to touch him, and the image only breaks his heart more, the tiny remaining pieces turning into dust inside his chest. “She is a worthy leader, even if she inherited the weight of the crown unwillingly.”

 

“That she is.”

 

Another thunder explodes in the clouds before big, fat raindrops fall over them, soaking the already punished soil and warriors. “I need to go.”

 

Steve is beside him by then, moving a hand to rest on Thor’s shoulder, “I know. Take this, we will contact you as soon as we have news.”

 

The little communicator feels heavy in his hand when he takes it. They have never needed this kind of devices, Heimdall and his own attunement with Midgard being enough to warn him if any danger arise. But now… now he can’t sense anything besides the rain falling over him and the emptiness in his chest. “Thank you.”

 

Before Thor can stop him, Steve is pulling him into a half hug, patting his back, “Take your time. We will wait for you.”

 

After some seconds, Thor returns the gesture before stepping away, storing the communicator in his pocket before stepping back and giving Steve a short nod. The soldier has already moved back, looking at him while Thor’s eyes shine brighter than the storms he can conjure, Stormbreaker cracking in his hand while he raises it to the sky. The door of the Bifrost opens and closes, the well-know pattern burned in the grass. As soon as Thor leaves Wakanda, the clouds dissipate in the sky, the sun painting the land in orange and yellow, making the puddle around it shine like silver plates.

 

Nat appears with Shuri then, the Queen, Steve corrects himself, walking silently to him with bare feet over the wet grass. Natasha has been trying to offer whatever help she can to the new and still mourning Queen, but the young woman is surprising everyone with her strength, the pain written clearly on her sweet features but her mind quick to decide and give the orders the realm needs to keep moving forward, to keep it safe for the survivors. “He is gone.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty. He needs time. We all have lost too much, but in his case, he has lost everything.”

 

“Strong is the will of the ones destined to rule, as my father liked to say. Lets hope he can find the answers he is looking for in whatever place he has gone. Now come with me, my friends. We have a new world to understand, new rules to learn.”

 

Steve tilts his head in awe. So much power and knowledge in someone of her age… “Yes, your Majesty.”

 

They walk back to the city while the warm sun heats the wounded land. No one saw the white flowers blooming around the edges of the mark left by the Bifrost. 

The light of the Bifrost closing around him blinds Thor for a second, letting the sound of the waves breaking below the cliffs enter his mind. When he opens his eyes, the sky is grey, with just a tint of orange rising from the horizon. He takes a deep breath, willing himself to keep the clouds at bay, trying to stop his emotions to meddle with the landscape anymore. He walks with a steady pace to the rocks where he  sat with his father and Loki, just before everything he knew about his life until then was wrecked. Once he reaches them, Thor sits on the natural bench, Stormbreaker laying across his lap while he lets his eyes get lost in the vast horizon. When the first rays of the sun warm his skin, Thor sighs, talking aloud to himself, “You lied to me once more, dear brother. The sun didn’t shine for me anymore, not without you by my side.” Power raises from his weapon as if it notices his inner turmoil, reacting to it. “Father told me Asgard wasn’t a place, it was its people, that this place could be our home. But it isn't for me because I already had one. I've found my home in you.” A shiver runs up Thor’s spine, but he believes it is a reaction to his feelings, keeping his eyes focused on the rising sun and the calm waters. “The Norns had taken it away from me, once again. But don’t worry, my love. I’ll be beside you soon enough. This war… I will fight it to my last breath because you are waiting for me at the end of the road. There’s nothing left for me on this realm of existence.”

 

“My drama King is back. I missed him.”

 

Thor almost falls over his own feet when he jumps from the rocks, Stormbreaker falling with a thud to the ground. When he turns to face find the source of the sound, his brain almost explodes. Standing in front of him is Loki, his Loki. Dressed in black and green, as always, with his long curly hair falling around his lovely face, arms lying at his sides, left fingers tapping his leg nervously. “Odin’s breath, it can’t be you.”

 

“But I am.” He raises his arms in surrender, adding a pleading tone to his voice, “And please, don’t throw anything at me. I’m here.”

 

Before Thor knows it, he is taking the few steps separating them, hands raising to touch and check for himself if his brain is messing with him. To his surprise, warm and hard flesh welcome his fingertips when he touches his arms and shoulders, “Loki. You are here, I can’t believe. How is it possible? I saw you die!”

 

Loki leans into the touch, his trembling fingers capturing Thor’s wrist to stop his hands on his shoulders. “And I did. For once, I did. It was not one of my tricks. I died that day for real, but saving your life worth every ounce of my soul, and I will do it gladly again.”

 

The hands on his shoulder move to free themselves from Loki’s grasp, just to wrap his arms around his brother’s lithe body, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

“I do not intend to, my love, two sacrifices in a lifetime is more than enough for me.”

 

Thor is still in shock, everything seems so impossible to be real, but the weight of Loki’s arms around his waist is the same he remembers, the sweet scent of him is the same, the silky raven locks soft and as bright as in his memories. “How it is possible? I thought I would not see you again until Valhalla.”

 

The hands behind him clunch his clothes even harder, pressing himself against his brother’s body. “And there I was. Heimdall was waiting for me at the doors, with Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. They laughed and hugged me, just like in the old times, thanking me for the effort I did to save you, to save Asgard, even if Fandral hits my arm for taking the Tesseract from the Vault. We were talking, just passing the time as if nothing was amiss. I have made my mind clear so many moons ago, when I told you I would wait for you at the doors, and I planned to fulfil my word. But then the soft scent of rosemary and roses filled my nose, and I turned to find Mother coming out the doors leaning on Father. They look beautiful, dressed in white and silver, with their hair decorated with flowers and jewels. Thor, for the first time in many centuries, Father hugged me while Mother shed tears of joy. We talked for a while, basically was me doing the talking, saying Mother all the words I never said to her aloud, and she just kissed my cheeks and hands telling me she had always known. But then Father was standing behind her, the words ‘It is time’ putting an end to the conversation. I thought they would go back inside while I remained outside, waiting for you. Instead, Father stepped in front of me and claimed my hands, his words ingrained in my brain like an enchantment, ‘It is time for you to come back, my son. Your time beside Thor has not expired yet. He needs you, and you need him. Keep making us proud. Keep making him happy.’ And with a wave of his hand, my soul turned into bright sparks of golden and silver light, and I was travelling through the dark space, seeing the birth and death of stars, the gravitation of thousands upon thousands of planets around infinite stars, until my soul ended here, in this very spot. I mingled with the soil, piece by piece.” Thor is still clinging at him as if he is afraid he disappears if he lets go, nose nuzzling his temple every few seconds. “At first I couldn’t feel anything as I was used to, instead I noticed everything around me as a whole because I wasn’t just me, I was part of something bigger. The beating of the heart, the sound of the wind, the clash of the waves, the flap of the birds’ wings, the jumps of the little animals, everything. I was one with Midgard, and its energy was healing me.” Loki chuckles in the cage of Thor’s arms, voice muffled against the strong chest he was leaning against. “Ironic, huh? Father gave me another lesson. Anyway, I was still buried deep inside it when Thanos wiped away half the population of the galaxy, and I suffered the pain of it like a physical blow.”

 

The arms pull him even closer, Thor breathing deeply beside his ear, “I felt it too. But we will correct it. We always find a way.”

 

A nervous chuckle escapes Loki, “Sure. Do you believe Surtur will have a few free hours to deal with Thanos?”

 

“Oaf.” The word leaves Thor’s lips mixed with a giggle, followed by an open laugh which Loki join, both too happy to have the other between their arms to care for anything in the world besides them. “By the Norns, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Reluctantly, Loki pushes him back, but just enough to cup his face between his hands, “Now let me see you.” His fingers follow the few scraps remaining from the battle, Thor has always healed very quickly, and Midgard seems to help him to do it even quicker. The new eye is a novelty, he will need to grow used to it, “I miss the patch. It is odd having the eye of a stranger looking at me from your face.”

 

Thor shrugs under the scrutiny, just letting his brother’s finger touch whenever he wants, “I can always put it back, but I resembled too much our Father with it.”

 

“I said to you when we left Asgard’s ruins it suited you. I meant it.”

 

“Hel take me. It is sinful enough that I’m in love with my brother, please, don’t call me daddy too.”

 

Both laugh at the idea of bringing their Father’s name into the bedroom, but Loki is the first to stop and voice it aloud, “Don’t worry, my love, calling you ‘dear brother’ while you are buried deep inside me it is still a turn on for me. I’m not planning to change it.”

 

The growl Thor gives him reverberates on their joined chests, making Loki grin. He has missed this, the way he can turn off Thor’s brain to let his body talk and be himself for a while, and after the long days they have survived lately, they both need the release. Thor captures his face between his hands, gaze locked with the green emerald eyes in front of him, “Gods, I missed you. Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

 

A wink preludes the pinch on Thor’s hand, making him give an offended huff while Loki giggles, “Yep, definitely awake.”

 

Thor almost throws himself to Loki, sealing their lips, their twin smiles mingling with the softness of the kiss. The vibration of the seidr under his fingers is the same he remembers, fainter but still noticeable, the scent he always related to his brother is there too, the silkyness of his skin, the flavour of his lips… “It is really you.” He spells every word between kisses, thumbs caressing the high cheekbones he so adores. 

 

“The one and only.”

 

An undignified yelp escapes Loki’s control when Thor picks him up in his arms, turning around like a madman, like a replay of their first night together, with the happiness multiplied tenfold. Loki ends leaning his forearms on Thor’s shoulders and joining their foreheads, their breathing mixing while they laugh and laugh, too happy to care for anything in the world besides them. A few more turns and Thor stops, keeping Loki in the air effortlessly, “I still can’t believe it is you.”

 

Tilting his head, Loki nuzzles their noses before pointing behind him with one of his hands, “In case you need another proof…” When Thor’s eyes follow the line he is making with his long fingers, he finds the Bifrost mark on the ground, the intricate design entangled with a living rug of bukkeblad, the white flowers a contrast against the green and brown of the ground. “The power of the Bifrost opening helped me to recover my physical form, and it seems now I left something of me on Earth too.” The arms around him grab him even tighter, Thor’s face finding a new home on Loki’s shoulder and breathing him in depth with a contented sigh. Just then, the warm light of the sun reaches them fully from behind the clouds, and Loki chuckles, “The sun is shining on us again, brother mine.”

 

Thor lets the warm of the sun enter his very soul, keeping Loki close but moving his face up to look at the blue sky, “And it never was warmer than today, my love. I surrendered myself to the idea of not having you in my arms again until the next life.”

 

Loki kisses him then. Soft and sweet and slow. The kind of kiss that makes your heart stop beating, that expands your soul, bring it to the sky to be infinite as the dark space, but at the same time anchors you in the present, in your body, to feel and enjoy it to the last breath. With every movement their lips dance together, Thor can see his soul healing. The black hole that has been growing on his chest since Thanos attacked the Statesman closing inch by inch, leaving just warmth and butterflies. Loki keeps the pace, with his cold lips giving his brother almost featherless kisses, both hands cupping the beloved face while the sun keep shining on them, the sound of the sea below the perfect background for this moment. They clash gently against one another, the slow tide of their love filling their bodies and souls until they fear it will drown them, but knowing the other will be there to keep them afloat. But sooner than none of them will have chosen, Loki breaks the kiss, breathing hard and trembling slightly. “Seems my body is not as ready to be as awake as I will like.”

 

Thor lets him slide to the ground just to lean down and pick him up, bridal style, to move to the rocks he has been sitting before and positioning him on his lap with care. “Sorry, my love. I should have been more careful with you. We can go back to Wakanda and rest there. I’m sure they will provide us with a room and some food to fill those skinny ribs.”

 

“Try your best, dear brother. Midgard still remembers me and they will probably hate me for years to come.”

 

With a finger on his lips, Thor silences him, “The world has changed, Loki. And more important, you have changed. Besides, we need all the help we can muster, and I’m sure your witty mind and seidr will be useful on the battles to come.”

 

“Give me a break, dear brother. I just came back from Valhalla, don’t send me there too soon, will you?”

 

A shiver runs up and down Thor’s body, hard enough to let Loki notice it. He pulls his brother even closer, wrapping protective arms around him, “Don’t. Please.” He hides his face on the shoulder of his perplexed brother while Loki caresses his hair softly, “Don’t go where I can’t follow again.”

 

“Thor…” They kiss again, more desperate this time. Thor’s pain dripping from him like the water that falls around them. His mood has changed again, with sadness taking hold of him and Loki isn’t buying it. Not now, when all they must feel is the happiness of being together again. Breaking the kiss, he plants soft pecks to Thor’s cheeks, forehead, over his eyes, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, everywhere he can reach without disentangling himself from his brother’s arms. With every kiss, the rain recedes until the clouds dissipate slowly, the sun shining over them again and bringing a smile to Loki’s face. “Don’t worry, my love. If not even Death can keep me away from you the last time, the next one will not be different. Now make that call and ask for permission to bring your not-so-loved brother to that new place your friends are gathering.”

 

Soft lips find a new home on Loki’s temple, “They will welcome my too-much-loved brother with open arms on Wakanda, don’t trouble your little head about it.” Loki just snorts at him but let himself be moved while Thor searches for the device on his pocket. They don’t move an inch once he has it on his hand, raising it to his ear while keeping his lips kissing his brother’s temple. 

 

The beeping sound on the comm signals the line is open. Natasha’s voice reaches him through it, “Thor. Already missing us?”

 

“Romanoff! Glad to hear you. Are you with the Queen and Rodgers?” Loki looks at him with a raised brow at the mention of a Queen.

 

“No, but give me a second, they are on the next room.” The sound of her usually silent steps reaches him through the line, the big spaces of Wakanda’s palace doing a poor job to conceal the assassin’s steps on her hurried way. A door opens and close, the murmur he has been hearing cutting on suddenly. “Your Majesty, Steve, I have Thor on the line, he wants to talk with us.”

 

Another beep and the sound is much clearer now, the sound of the young Queen reaching him as if she was standing beside him, “Thor, something happened?”

 

“Yes. And is something I didn’t believe possible. My brother is alive and well. It is a long story I will tell you in another moment, but right now, we need a place to stay and nurse him to full health. Can I ask you for a secure haven for us to rest together?”

 

Rodgers’ voice sounds as surprised as Thor can imagine his face must be, “Loki is alive? And is here?”

 

“He is.” The arms around his brother tighten again as if reassuring himself that the words carry the truth.

 

The sound of keys being pressed preludes Shuri’s words, “Of course, Thor. You and your kin are welcome to my home. I will have a cottage ready for you away from the village. Some peace and silence will do you two good. The house will be ready shortly.”

 

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

 

Thor can hear Steve and Natasha whispering between them, but the Russian cut it out with a huff and what sounded like a push to the Captain’s shoulder. Her deep voice fills the silence then, “Those are very good news, Thor. And you more than any of us, need some of this right now. We will wait for your arrival.”

 

“Thanks, Romanoff. I’ll be there soon." Thor cuts off the comms and stores the device back in his pocket, nuzzling his nose against Loki’s cheek while doing it and enjoying the short giggle he steals from him. “See? No harsh words. Just try to be the nice Loki from the last weeks instead of the crazy one who tried to kill them last time and everything will be fine.”

 

Loki shrugs nonchalantly, “I’m always nice, brother mine. Maybe they weren’t the correct audience for my discourse.” He stops the hand raised to hit his head midair, laughing contently, “Kidding. Just tell me Barton will not be there and everything will be fine. I don’t think he has forgiven me yet.”

 

The sound of Stormbreaker raising from the ground at Thor’s command makes Loki look over his shoulder, finding the new big weapon on his brother’s right hand. “Don’t worry, my love. He will bite the dust before raising one of his strange toothpicks to you.”

 

“My knight in shining armour, huh? I can get used to being pampered, dear brother.”

 

Strong arms raise Loki from Thor’s lap while his brother stands up, positioning him to have an arm under the ass and forcing Loki to wrap his own arms around Thor’s neck. “I can be coaxed to treat you like a queen, my love, if this is what you want.” 

 

A huff escapes Loki at those words and Thor answers with a laugh while moving away from the rocks. “I’m not into cross-dressing, brother, but it would not be the worse we have done in a bedroom, right?”

 

Thor keeps walking, Stormbreaker secured in a hand and Loki plastered against his chest with the other, “I think so. But I believe you would look resplendent in some dark green lace.”

 

“Of course I would. Remember who you are talking about, brother mine. I make everything look good.” Loki lowers his voice as it he was sharing a secret with Thor, “Anyway, I know you would look ravishing in deep blue lingerie, my love. That body of yours, covered in lace and bows and silk.” He hums like if he was savouring something delightful, “And those tits you have? They deserve some support too, my poor things always fighting against gravity on their own...”

 

Thor’s thunderous laugh fills the silence, reverberating on Loki’s chest and making him join, hiding his face again on the crock of Thor’s neck. “My silver tongued brother… The things I’ll do for you. But not today. Come on, let’s go somewhere nicer and let me take care of you.” A soft kiss on his neck is his answer while Loki just perches himself more comfortably on his brother’s arms. Thor face hurts because of the big silly smile he can’t erase from it since he has hold Loki again in his arms. Stormbreaker’s energy vibrates on his hand, and he raises the weapon to the sky, bending it to his will and opening the path to the Bifrost with a single thought. The warmth of the rainbow path surrounds them and hugs them like an old friend, and he tightens the grip around Loki, remembering the last time they have been travelling through it with a sad frown. His brother seems to share the sentiment, the arms around his neck wrapping themselves more securely around the broad shoulders. Some heartbeats later, the warm light of the sun is falling on them again, and Loki can almost taste the fertility of this land, the water of the lake he can see over Thor’s shoulder, the green fields, the high trees dotting the landscape. Thor nuzzles his neck, distracting him from his reverie and making him notice the sound of steps coming closer. When he turns to face the newcomers, he finds the assassin, now blonde and with stress painting her lovely face, beside the perfect soldier who looks nothing like the man he fought against in the past. He looks darker and hardened by battles he can’t even imagine. Strangely for him, they were both beaming at them, and he sees his brother returning the knowing smile. A spark of hope and happiness amidst the pain of this stupid war where everyone has lost so much. 

 

Only when she talks, Loki notices the young woman standing beside his old foes, “Welcome back to Wakanda, Thor of Asgard, and welcome to my home, Loki of Asgard.”

 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Thor salutes her bowing his head and Loki tries to look as regal as possible being a bundle in his brother’s arms, but no one seems to mind it, not even the Queen. 

 

Steve moves closer, a hand resting on Thor’s shoulder in a gesture Loki has seen he do hundreds of times with his friends, “Welcome, to both of you.”

 

Thor acknowledges the gesture with a warm smile and Loki doesn’t know how to react to this kind of words. No one besides his family has ever talked to him like that, with true warmth spilling from every syllable and no second intention hidden behind them. Natasha moves closer too, crossing her arms and appraising Loki from tip to toe with a raised brow, “You look awful.”

 

Even those harsh words make Loki smile because she isn’t hiding behind them, the lopsided grin on her lovely face betraying her, “Death does that to you. Besides this oaf’s love is killing me, too raw and pure and--”

 

The words are cut when Thor laugh breaks free, his sound high as a summer thunderstorm, “You’ll get used to it, or so I hope because this time the Norns will have to fight with me to cut again the string of your life.”

 

They share a moment of happiness, everyone sipping on the warmth flowing from Thor, on the fact he has found a reason to smile and joke and want to live and fight when mere hours ago his soul was drowning in despair. Even the young Queen is smiling at the display, feeling the pain of having lost so much for herself but happy to see someone has found a spark of hope amidst the ashes of the battle. “The house is ready for you. It has been supplied with food and medical kits in case you need them.”

 

Thor’s smile is fond when he turns to face her, bowing as low as he can with Loki hanging from his neck, “Thank you again, your Majesty. We are indebted to you and your realm for your kindness.”

 

Her little hand waves in the air, “Stop the nonsense, Thor. We are all indebted to one another for more than one life. This is just a friend offering shelter and food. Take it and promise to share a meal with me as soon as both of you are well rested. That will be payment enough. Besides, Loki’s magic arts are legendary and I’m thriving to see them in person if possible.” This time is Loki who turns to face the young girl. Even knowing he is in front of the Queen of this land, he can see the curiosity hiding behind her knowing eyes, the knowledge, far too deep for someone of her age, sparkling in her gaze. With a tilt of his head, he lets the seidr flow from him, stealing it from the land as he has done in Norway, and making a rose bush grow near her feet, growing higher and higher until it reaches her hips. The white and yellow roses blow in front of her stunned eyes, bringing a true smile to her face while she lets her fingers caress the flowers offered to her. “Thank you. Don’t tax yourself in my behalf. Now rest, my friends. You have endured an even harder battle than us. Not everyone can beat Death itself and come back from it.”

 

Thor leans his forehead on Loki’s nape, making Natasha and Steve exchange a quizzing gaze before shaking their heads. They will talk about it when Thor is ready for it. The spy moves closer and beckons them with a tilt of her head, “Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

 

With a last ‘thank you’ to the Queen, they left the meadow where they have appeared to follow Nat to the lake. A series of little cottages dot the landscape around them and Natasha guides them to the farthest one. Light shines inside when they open the door. The outside has made Loki think it will be rustic, like a hunting cabin, but it was very far from reality. Modern furniture welcomes them, with a big living room decorated in grey and green, much for Loki’s delight and his soft spot for the colour. A big open kitchen presides the right of the room, with baskets of fruit on the counter. Big screen, comfy couch, dining area… everything looks perfect and clean and modern, and Natasha can’t fight the giggle when she sees the surprised face of Loki when he looks around from his spot on Thor’s arms. “You will be pleasantly surprised when you are strong enough to visit the realm, Loki. Wakanda is not like anything you have seen on Earth.”

 

“I’m sure I will.”

 

Walking back to the door, she leans on the doorframe and gives them a wink, the soft smile on her face showing she suspects something but doesn’t want to break the magic, yet. “Let me know if you need something. Now get some rest… Or as much rest as you can.” She says the last words with barely suppressed mockery before closing the door behind her. 

 

They can hear her laugh through it while she walks away, Thor’s face go warm with a blush. “Well, I believe my plan to be discreet and talk about it with them has failed.”

 

“Ashamed of me, brother mine?”

 

The way Thor’s arm tighten around Loki must have been answer enough, but he voices it anyway, “Not in this life or the next. You are the light of my life, Loki.”

 

Loki chuckles against his brother’s neck. The warmth the words bring to his chest will overwhelm him in any other circumstance, but right here and right now, they only help to make his heart beat stronger and faster, remembering him he is alive and in his love’s arms. “I was kidding, you oaf. Now put me down and begin with the threatened pampering.”

 

“Yes, your highness. Lay down while I get your bath ready.” Thor gives him and flourished bow after putting him down on the couch and leaving Stormbreaker beside him on the floor. Loki rolls back his eyes while lying back and crossing his legs. The Thunderer walks to the set of doors on the opposite side of the house, disappearing inside. 

 

His humming reaches Loki while he lets his eyes move to the big skylight windows. The sun is high in the sky, reflecting on the mirror-like surface of the lake. The view is truly breathtaking, with the mountains, the waterfalls and the blue and clear firmament. But Loki’s eyes move to a distant light on the sky, one he sees sparkling in the corner of his eyes for a heartbeat. A shiver runs up his spine when his eyes find the source of the light. It was Frigga’s stars, the ones Odin put on the sky for her when she died, and they are shining brighter than the sun, catching his attention for a second before disappearing again. And then he feels it. The soft touch on his neck, the silky and warm skin of her mother on his neck, in the way she loved to show him her love. And then another hand, rougher and stronger, squeezes his shoulder. A single tear rolls from his eye, but he is smiling, remembering his Father’s last words. With a nod to the spirits on the room, he whispers for them, “I promise to make him happy, and I’ll try to make you proud for the next time I join you on Valhalla.” White flowers grow around the skylight and they make Loki smile, sensing her mother’s embrace as if she was still there with him.

 

When Thor returns from the bedroom on his trousers and tunic, ready to bring Loki to the promised bath, he finds him sleeping on the couch, a blessed smile plastered on his face, no trace of pain or discomfort distorting his regal features. As he moves closer, the scent of the flowers reaches him, and for a moment he feels his mother beside him, and he swears he hears her singing voice moving away from them, ‘Maybe I’m going crazy at last.’ But the way Loki hums with her in his dreams, makes him smile. Not crazy then, just madly in love and incredibly happy, and with their parents approval. With utmost care, he picks up Loki from the couch and walks him to the room, laying him on the bed. Loki doesn’t wake up, not even when Thor strips him from his armour and boots. Lying beside him in the bed, he lets himself enjoy the show for some minutes, fingers brushing the raven locks, making the sleeping man purr in contentment even in his dreams. Thor can feel his soul healing again, the pieces he has lost that day when Thanos attacked the Statesman coming back to him from Loki’s hands. They left Asgard in search of a new home, and he has found his on his brother’s arms… and it is so good to be back home. Closing his eyes, Thor wraps his arms tighter around his brother’s body, Loki stirring on his embrace and nuzzling against his neck. Home… the word has never felt so real and warm. Dreamland calls and he let it take him, wishing with all his might it was not a dream and Loki will be there in the morning. 

 

Loki’s voice sounds slurred and sleepy, words said directly against his bare skin, “I’ll be here tomorrow morning, my love. You will not get rid of me so easily this time.”

 

“I hope so, brother, I really hope so.”

 

They fall asleep in the other arms, feeling, at last, complete and happy after the long days of unforgettable despair. Love will fill the gaps this war has left in them, and they will help one another to heal, to win, because they now have a home to come back and the best reason to fight for: a future together, their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₍₍ ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞♡ I started the fic with TONS of fluff and ended it with another amount of it ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride ♡(ŐωŐ人 ) and this spark of hope from my epilogue will help you (as it does to me) to survive until the IW4 is released and they return Loki to us T_T
> 
> My Thorki heart is happy to see so many kindred souls reading and enjoying this little fic! T **hanks for all the kudos and comments! ILY! ♡**
> 
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
